Unbreakable Bond
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Di masa itu Gilbert tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia menegaskan pada Oz dan Alice bahwa dia seorang Baskerville dan dia siap menunggu mereka kembali meskipun seratus tahun lagi. Di masa modern ini mereka bereinkarnasi dan ikatan mereka tak pernah terpatahkan. Meskipun seandainya Oz dan Alice tidak mengingatnya lagi, ia akan tetap menunggu mereka kembali/ RnR please :-D /
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**_

_Plot is my own. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan ff ini. _

_**.**_

_Tittle : Unbreakable Bond_

_Genre : Slice of Life, Drama, Family_

_Rating : T_

_Pairing : Oz x Alice, etc_

_**Warning! : Modern AU and canon for flashback, bit OOC, OC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page! **_

_Enjoy and Hope You Like It!_

_**.**_

_Ada sesuatu yang hilang…._

_Atau apakah itu seseorang?_

Pertama kali ia memerhatikan tidak adanya orang ini adalah ketika ia berusia lima tahun.

Ia ingat mengejar seekor kupu-kupu dengan Alicia di perkebunan anggur Kakeknya ketika mereka berlibur ke Perancis yang merupakan Negara asal Ibunya. Alicia ikut karena dia adalah sahabat baiknya sekaligus tetangganya di London. Pada titik tertentu ia ingin berbalik dan berteriak, _"CEPAT!" … _hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di belakangnya. Alicia berlari di depannya karena anak itu selalu lebih cepat darinya dalam hal bermain kejar-kejaran. Lalu siapa yang ia pikir ada di belakangnya? Ia yakin betul bahwa yang ia maksud saat itu bukanlah Kakak laki-lakinya, sebab Kakak yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya tersebut lebih suka bermain perang-perangan daripada kejar-kejaran. Lantas siapa yang ia cari?

Satu tahun kemudian ia mulai sering mencari apapun yang hilang, tetapi mencari sesuatu yang tidak bisa diingatnya tentu sangat sulit.

"_Mommy, Daddy! Bisakah kalian membantuku menemukan sesuatu?"_

"_Apa yang kau cari, honey?"_ tanya ibunya saat itu.

"_Aku… tidak ingat,"_ jawabnya saat itu.

"_Bagaimana kami bisa menemukan apa yang sedang kau cari jika kau sendiri tak ingat apa itu?"_ Kakaknya menimpali.

Sedangkan Ayahnya yang _introvert_ hanya tersenyum hangat padanya lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lembut.

"_Akan kami bantu jika kau sudah ingat apa itu, nak!"_ ujar Ayahnya sebelum kembali membaca buku. Ayahnya memang hobi membaca buku dan juga bermain catur.

Ketika dia berumur tujuh tahun pernah terlintas di dalam benaknya untuk menjadi seorang Fotografer kelak, padahal Ayahnya adalah seorang _barista_ asal Italia sekaligus pemilik Café yang lumayan terkenal di Perancis dan UK. Sedagkan Ibunya adalah _CEO _perusahaan yang memproduksi _wine_, dan Kakeknya adalah petani anggur sejak beliau masih seusianya. Namun entah mengapa ia lebih tertarik pada fotografi? Ketika Ayahnya bertanya mengapa ia sangat suka mengambil foto? Ia menjawab karena ia suka mengabadikan gambar-gambar yang menurutnya menarik. Ia juga sangat suka mengabadikan setiap _moment_ bersama keluagarnya, tetapi kebenarannya lebih dari itu dan jauh lebih rumit.

'…_karena aku ingin melanjutkan apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan?'_ tetapi siapa 'dia' yang ia maksud? Ia sama sekali tidak ingat.

Saat ia tumbuh lebih besar, perasaan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting tersebut semakin meningkat sampai mencapai titik dimana hal tersebut menjadi tak tertahankan. Pernah suatu hari ketika ia berusia sepuluh tahun ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk. Saat itu ia yang kebetulan belum berani tidur sendirian turun dari tempat tidur miliknya dan pindah ke tempat tidur Kakaknya sambil menangis.

"_Shorty,_ ada apa? Mengapa kau bangun jam segini? Menganggu tidurku saja!" kata Kakaknya saat itu dengan ekspresi galak.

Ia langsung memeluk Kakaknya erat sekali sambil terus terisak dan berkata. "_Ed, jagan pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa kujangkau! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku masih ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu! Dan maaf karena saat itu aku tidak bisa menangis, entah mengapa air mataku tak bisa keluar."_

Saat itu Kakaknya hanya mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti mengapa Adik kesayangannya berbicara melantur? Namun tentu saja sebagai seorang Kakak dia tak ingin melihat Adik satu-satunya menangis dan gemetar seperti itu, jadi dia tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Adiknya penuh sayang.

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Rene. Aku di sini sekarang. Ayo tidur lagi!"_

Saat ia berusia sebelas tahun, ia ingat menulis sesuatu di _notebook-_nya. Ia baru belajar _photoshop_ dan saat itu pikirannya sedang buntu dan ia sengaja membuat dirinya sibuk. Ia mulai menggambar coretan kecil di atas kertas. Ia membuat sketsa seseorang tanpa wajah karena ia tidak tahu harus menggambar wajah seperti apa dalam sketsa kasarnya tersebut. Selang beberapa menit kemudian sosok yang ia coba lukis telah berubah menjadi untaian kata-kata. Mata _crystal blue-_nya melebar begitu ia membaca kalimat yang familier.

'_Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.'_

"Aku tidak percaya kata selamanya," dia bergumam pelan. Ia mengerutkan alisnya sambil memelototi sebuah kalimat yang baru saja ia tulis. Bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, siapa yang mengatakan kalimat itu padanya? Apakah Kakaknya?

Ia menggeleng. Tidak. Kakaknya hanya pernah berkata, _'Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku di sini sekarang.'_

Ia kemudian memerhatikan sketsa yang ia buat. Sosok seorang pria muda dengan rambut berwarna hitam ikal, topi fedora menghiasi kepalanya. Dia sangat tinggi dan pada sketsa tersebut dia mengenakan setelan serba hitam dengan model pakaian abad ke-19. Namun ia tidak yakin mau menggambar wajah orang tersebut seperti apa. Alih-alih ia menggambar sosok gagak raksasa di belakang sketsa orang itu. Penampilan gagak itu terlihat mengerikan. Ia bahkan melengkapi gambar sketsa tersebut dengan bulu-bulu gagak yang melayang di udara hingga akhirnya berjatuhan ke tanah.

"_Siapa yang hendak aku gambar sebenarnya?"_ gumamnya pula.

Ia mulai menggambar lagi. Kini bukan lagi gambar sketsa yang ia buat. Namun ia menggambar dengan bantuan aplikasi Adobe Photoshop versi terbaru di laptopnya. Ia menggambar dua sosok yang berbeda. Seorang pria berambut putih yang membawa boneka aneh di atas pundaknya, berdiri di samping pemuda tersebut adalah seorang gadis berambut _peach_ lurus panjang dengan asesoris pita besar yang menghiasi rambutnya yang tampak begitu halus nan lembut. Gadis itu sepertinya seumuran dengan sahabatnya—Alicia Luce Sweeken—. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan pun merupakan model pakaian abab ke-19. Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak yakin mau menggambar wajah mereka seperti apa? Dengan setiap sketsa kasar dan gambar berwarna yang dibuatnya, ia berharap dapat memecahkan misteri ini sedikit lebih banyak … sepotong demi sepotong. Hanya saja tidak ada tempat untuk memulai. Tidak ada satupun yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Ketika ia berusia dua belas tahun, orangtuanya membawanya ke psikiater karena ia semakin sering bermimpi buruk tentang _Victorian Era_ di mana ada dia di dalamnya. Ia sering bermimpi tentang monster-monster aneh yang acap kali berkeliaran di sekitar kota Revielle. Sebuah tanda tak kalah aneh berbentuk jam menempel secara permanen pada dada kirinya. Jarum jam dalam tanda aneh tersebut terus bergerak seiring berjalanannya waktu, dan setiap pergerakkan jarum tersebut akan mengirimkan rasa sakit yang membakar di dadanya. Yang terburuk dari semuanya adalah mimpi tentang kematian Alicia dan juga tentang dirinya dalam wujud kelinci hitam raksasa yang membantai hampir semua tamu undangan yang hadir dalam sebuah acara besar di ibu kota yang disebut Sablier. Ia bahkan bermimpi tentang seorang paman yang sangat menyayanginya hingga akhir hayatnya. Selain itu, ia mengingat dengan jelas harapan terakhir pria itu.

'_I wish for you to be happy, Oz. That is what I wish for you from the bottom of my heart. I love you … with all my heart. I love you.'_

Sejak saat itu dia sering berhalusinasi tentang banyak hal. Pada suatu waktu ia bahkan merasa takut pada Ayahnya tanpa alasan, padahal Ayahnya tidak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk kepadanya. Begitu Ibunya membawanya ke psikiater, dokter psikiater mulai menanyakan beberapa hal padanya, terkadang ia akan melakukan _hipnoterapi_ dan dokter muda tersebut juga memberinya obat-obatan anti depresan.

Di sekolah, ia sering sekali menjadi korban _bullying_ karena terkadang pada suatu waktu, ia akan bertingkah aneh atau berteriak histeris tanpa alasan seperti orang gila. Kakaknya biasanya akan membelanya habis-habisan, tetapi sifat Kakaknya yang sering kali tidak mampu mengontrol emosinya malah menimbulkan banyak masalah yang lebih besar dan ia paling benci jika Kakaknya mendapatkan masalah karenanya. Beberapa kali dalam seminggu Kakaknya akan dipanggil ke ruang konseling, bahkan wali kelasnya pernah menskornya selama dua minggu karena saat itu dia membuat beberapa adik kelasnya terluka hingga masuk rumah sakit.

Hal-hal seperti itu terus berlangsung hampir setiap hari, hingga ia menginjak usia empat belas tahun. Tentu saja hal tersebut menimbulkan banyak dampak yang buruk pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai membenci lingkungan sekolah. Ia mengisolasi dirinya, menjauhi teman-temannya. Pada akhirnya satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya mulai meninggalkannya, hingga yang tersisa hanya Alice dan saudara kembarnya Amy. Lama kelamaan ia jadi mudah stres dan tentu saja hal tersebut mempengaruhi kondisi kesehatannya, tidak hanya secara mental saja tetapi juga fisik.

"Ed, aku tidak akan sekolah lagi!" katanya ketika Kakaknya mengajaknya berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Meskipun ia masih SMP dan Kakaknya sudah SMA mereka sering berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama karena mereka memang satu sekolah. Itu adalah sekolah Yayasan yang SD, SMP, dan SMA-nya digabung menjadi satu. Hanya berbeda gedung saja.

"Mengapa? Kau tidak perlu takut dengan anak-anak sialan itu! Meskipun gedung kelas kita berjauhan tapi aku akan selalu di sana untuk melindungimu, Rene!"

"Tidak, aku _home schooling_ saja. Itu yang disarankan _Daddy_ karena belakangan ini aku gampang sakit. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Edgar. Aku bahkan semakin sering merepotkan Emillia sejak aku berumur dua belas tahun. Aku tidak mau membuat orang lain kesulitan karena aku."

"Rene, Emillia tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu karena dia sudah menganggapmu sebagai Adiknya sendiri. Aku juga tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu meskipun kau sering kali membuatku kesal, jadi kau tidak perlu lari dari masalahmu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sekolah. Belajar di rumah cukup untukku."

"Rene, kau benar-benar membuatku muak! Kau terlihat sepert tokoh fiksi yang paling kubenci yang ironisnya namanya sama dengan namaku!"

"Tuan Muda Edgar, jangan menekan Tuan Muda Rene. Dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri," kata seorang gadis yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Gadis ini adalah anak dari Mrs. Catherine—Pengasuhnya dan Rene— dia sudah menjadi _maid_ pribadi Rene sejak Adiknya tersebut berumur enam tahun. Ia gadis pekerja keras, ramah dan pandai memasak. Walaupun gadis berambut _light brown_ dan bermata hijau pirus ini hanya anak pengasuh mereka, tetapi dia dan Rene sudah menganggapnya sebagai Kakak.

"Emily, aku sudah bilang tidak perlu memanggil kami Tuan Muda, kan? Kami ingin kau menjadi teman kami juga, mengerti?!"

"Saya mengerti, Edgar. Maafkan saya."

"Dan tak perlu bersikap formal pada kami, kau itu teman kami! Kalau kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti layaknya teman aku akan mengusirmu dan menjualmu ke pria hidung belang, camkan itu baik-baik!"

"Tolong jangan, Edgar!" mohon Emillia dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Aku hanya becanda!" kata Edgar yang kemudian menatap Adiknya lagi. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke sekolah?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"_Yeah, I got sick a lot and it's really pissed me off."_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekolah dulu. Kau istirahat saja Rene, meskipun kita sudah tidak satu kamar lagi tetapi aku sering mendengar kau berteriak karena mimpi buruk. Belakangan ini kau pasti tidak cukup tidur, kan? Itulah sebabnya kesehatanmu jadi menurun. Jika dengan tidak bersekolah di sana akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku tak akan pernah memaksamu lagi."

"Terima kasih, Ed!" kata Adiknya dan dengan itu Edgar hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sebelum pamit, lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Pada waktu-waktu tertentu Kakaknya ataupun Emillia Sinclair tidak selalu menemaninya, apalagi kedua orangtuanya yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, dan hanya memiliki waktu untuknya setiap _weekend _atau pada saat libur panjang. Namun untuk beberapa alasan, ia selalu merasa seperti … tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, seseorang akan selalu berada di sisinya untuk mendukungnya. Tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan, ia akan selalu bangga padanya dan menerimanya. Mungkin itu juga alasannya, mengapa ketika itu terjadi, ia berharap akan aman di tangan orang ini. Sayangnya, sebagai gantinya ia berakhir dengan rasa kecewa. Ia merasa lebih kesepian ketika tersadar akan kenyataan tersebut. Oh Tuhan, apakah ia baru saja merasakan bagaimana kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu penting sehingga hidup tanpa itu hampir mustahil? Namun ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat siapa atau apa yang telah hilang? Ia sangat benci dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya selama beberapa tahun ini?

.

.

Oz terengah-engah ketika ia duduk tegak di tempat tidurnya, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan keringat dingin. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap, mencoba mengingat di mana ia berada, butuh beberapa menit untuk memahami bahwa ia tidak bermimpi lagi. Namun kata-kata itu masih melekat di benaknya dan meninggalkan rasa yang tidak enak di mulutnya. Ia merasa mual dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melupakan semua yang baru saja ia impikan, hanya ia yang tahu bahwa itu bukan hanya mimpi. Ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakiti hatinya, dan tatapan dingin itu membuatnya tak kuat lagi untuk sekedar berdiri. Semuanya tampak begitu nyata. Namun itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena Ayahnya bukanlah orang itu. Ayahnya adalah seorang pria berdarah Italia yang memiliki karakter pendiam namun bijaksana.

"_Precious? I would be happy if that child hadn't been born!'_

Tidak mungkin Ayahnya berkata begitu, kan? Namun jika suatu hari Ayahnya melontarkan kata-kata tak berperasaan itu, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Akankah rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk di hatinya itu menghilang jika ia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri?

'_Hey, Dad! If I'm not necessary to you … why am I here? I… just … where should I be?'_

Dadanya terasa begitu sakit dan sesak. Ia merasa ingin menangis, dan Oz benar-benar melakukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, ia tidak ingin berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menangis dan mengeluarkan semuanya. Mungkin ia akan merasa lebih baik jika ia meruntuhkan semua temboknya, aman di dalam kamarnya sendiri pada tengah malam dengan hanya bayangannya yang terlihat hancur. Namun jika itu bukan Papa Dino, lalu siapa yang menghakiminya?

Ia tak ingin memikirkan mimpi itu lagi dan ia sungguh tidak ingin kembali pada waktu itu. Oz pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan merasa dirinya perlahan-lahan tenang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia terbangun di tengah malam dengan berkeringat dan merasa benar-benar tersesat.

"_Rene, kau bukan orang itu! Kau bukan Oz Vessalius! Kau adalah Adikku satu-satunya, Rene Ozvand Callenreese. Putera bungsu dari Marianne Dominique de Grandville dan Dino Orlando Callenreese, juga aku bukan Elliot Nightray. Namaku Edgar Ruggiero Callenreese. Ingat itu baik-baik setiap kali kau sedang down! Mengerti, cebol?!" _

Oz tertawa kecil, bisa-bisanya ia teringat apa yang dikatakan Kakaknya satu tahun yang lalu pada saat seperti ini. Namun ingatan itu sedikit menghiburnya.

'_Tidak mungkin apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dalam mimpi itu benar',_ katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun mimpi itu terasa terlalu nyata dan tampak seperti sebuah kenangan, tidak mungkin itu nyata. Itu tidak nyata, tidak nyata… ia terus berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, itu bukan mimpi pertama yang ia miliki tentang rumah-rumah Victoria, _Dukedom _dan politik, dikurung di sebuah ruangan tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyelamatkannya. Ia juga telah berkali-kali bermimpi tentang _mansion _besar yang terbakar dan orang-orang menjerit ketakutan, orang-orang berjubah merah pun membantai habis semua dari mereka yang tersisa … tetapi mimpi-mimpi tersebut selalu singkat, dan mereka melompat dari satu kengerian ke tragedi yang lain. Mimpi itu benar-benar seperti potongan-potongan adegan dalam film dan ia adalah karakter utama.

Meringkuk dalam bola, Oz terlihat lebih muda dari dia yang sekarang dan sesuatu akhirnya mendorongnya lebih dekat ke tepi, sebagian besar temboknya telah ambruk dan nyaris tak ada yang tersisa, tetapi ada seseorang anak laki-laki di dekatnya dan ia pun bertanya kepadanya apa yang salah.

"_Hei G— aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa Ayah membenciku?"_

"_Boc-chan, jika kamu merasa seperti itu … mengapa kita tidak bertanya saja kepada Master?"_

"_Tidak!" _Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menutup mata, berusaha menahan emosinya yang membuncah_. "Aku takut pada kebenaran—" _

Saat itu ia mungkin sudah tahu kebenarannya. Ia adalah pewaris _Vessalius Household_, keturunan salah satu dari empat bangsawan terhebat, paling berpengaruh, dan paling terkenal di era itu … tetapi seorang anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun dengan pemikiran dibebani dengan tanggungjawab yang begitu tinggi tanpa orangtua untuk membimbingnya sangat mengerikan. Namun inilah yang membuat Oz sadar kalau itu hanya mimpi, karena tidak mungkin ada seorang anak yang dapat terus hidup dengan kenyataan seperti itu. Jika ia yang sekarang mengalami nasib seperti itu, ia pasti sudah mengakhiri hidupnya. Ya, mudah untuk seseorang yang memiliki gangguan mental sepertinya untuk melakukan hal yang nekat tersebut.

Oz terhuyung-huyung turun dari tempat tidurnya, tidak peduli tentang keributan yang ia sebabkan saat ia pergi ke kamar mandi secepat mungkin, ia bahkan nyaris tergelincir dan jatuh. Untungnya ia masih sanggup menjaga keseimbangannya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena sekian detik kemudian ia sudah jatuh berlutut dan mengosongkan perutnya di toilet. Di belakangnya, ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki telanjang menyentuh lantai keramik. Ia hanya punya waktu untuk mengatur nafas sejenak sebelum ia muntah lagi … dan lagi, sampai tidak ada yang tersisa selain cairan perut yang terasa sangat pahit di lidahnya.

"_Oh, sweaty! Mommy_ lega karena mengambil cuti hari ini…." Ibunya menghela nafas di belakangnya. Dia meletakkan tangan lembut itu di bahunya untuk membimbingnya menjauh dari toilet, membiarkannya bersandar padanya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di dekat tempat tidur. Marianne mendudukkan putera bungsunya di atas kasur. Ia berlutut di depannya sambil menatap puteranya tersebut dengan matanya yang tak bisa berbohong.

Oz selalu membenci cara Ibunya mengerutkan alisnya dengan khawatir setiap kali sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, ia selalu membenci betapa mudahnya dia mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana kekhawatiran dapat menyebabkan stres_,_ dan bagaimana streskerap kalimemiliki pengaruh besar pada kondisi kesehatan seseorang. Ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan Ayahnya yang pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengira bahwa Ayahnya akan mengambil cuti juga hari ini. Sementara Ibunya, dengan lembut mengusap rambutnya yang basah dari wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kamu demam! Haruskah kami mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?" kata Ibunya dengan mata _green emerald-_nya yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

Mata ibunya sangat indah, itulah sebabnya terkadang ia merasa iri pada Kakaknya yang bisa mewarisi mata sang Ibu, sementara ia mewarisi mata Ayahnya. Sayang sekali rasanya melihat bola mata yang indah itu ternoda. Namun melihat sosok Ibunya, ia sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya ia mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan ibunya—pirang keemasan. Sementara Kakaknya—Edgar— memiliki warna rambut cokelat _almond_ seperti Ayahnya.

Oz yang tak mau membuat Ibunya semakin khawatir menggelengkan kepalanya. Rumah Sakit hanya membawa kenangan mengerikan bersama mereka dan ia menolak untuk kembali ke sana kecuali apabila hal itu benar-benar diperlukan. Ia tahu demam ini akan berlalu, sama seperti _stress_ pada akhirnya.

"Tidak, sayang! Kamu harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit, _Mommy _khawatir! Apakah kamu sudah minum obat?"

Ia tidak ingat. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah Emillia membuatkannya secangkir _hot chocolate_ sebelum ia tertidur karena ia benar-benar susah tidur tadi malam. Namun sepertinya Emillia mencampurkan herbal yang memberi efek samping seperti obat bius hingga akhirnya ia bisa tertidur lelap, sebelum akhirnya kembali terjaga gara-gara mimpi buruk yang menyakitkan. Sebelum ia meminum cokelat panasnya, Emillia memang menyodorkan beberapa butir obat, tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah ia meminum pil itu atau tidak? Terkadang ia memang sengaja berpura-pura meminum obatnya sebelum akhirnya membuangnya ketika Emillia atau Martha tidak memerhatikan, karena sebenarnya ia benci obat-obatan anti depresan. Obat-obatan tersebut hanya membuatnya ketergantungan selama dua tahun terakhir ini dan ia tak suka itu.

"Tadi malam Emillia memberitahu kami bahwa kau tidak enak badan dan agak demam, jadi hari ini kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengambi cuti…." cerita ibunya.

"Jadi itu bukan obat anti depresan?" tanya Oz.

"Emillia hanya memberikan obat itu setiap kali kau histeris karena berhalusinasi. Hanya Martha yang sering memberi obat anti depresan setiap kali kau kambuh. Itu adalah obat demam yang Emillia berikan padamu tadi malam, Rene, apakah kau tidak meminumnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _I'm sorry!"_ jawab Oz jujur. Ya, ia memang tidak ingat. Sejak ia divonis dengan gangguan mental dua tahun yang lalu, terkadang ingatannya memang agak kabur.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali dan kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Rene…." Dino tersenyum dan dengan lembut mengacak-ngacak rambut puteranya sebelum menyerahkan segelas air dingin dan obat demam. "Setelah ini mari kita turun! Emillia sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan teh untuk kita."

"Sarapan? Jadi sekarang sudah pagi?" tanya Oz. Astaga, berapa lama ia melamun setelah ia terjaga karena mimpi buruk itu?!

"Iya, jagoan! Sekarang sudah pagi," jawab Ayahnya masih dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Oz bertemu dengan tatapan Ayahnya, dan ia segera merasa tenang karena Ayah dari mimpinya tampak tidak seperti pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Ia tidak memandangnya seolah-olah ia kotor. Tidak, mata Dino dipenuhi dengan cinta. Dia benar-benar peduli dan sayang pada puteranya.

Oz membalas senyuman Ayahnya dengan senyum lemah dan mengangguk.

"Ayo, papa gendong!"canda Dino.

"Aku sudah besar, _Dad!_ Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" tegas Oz.

Dino mengangguk mengiyakan dan ia pun mulai berjalan keluar kamar. Sementara Marianne tetap di belakang Oz, memastikan bahwa putera bungsunya tidak akan jatuh, dia sekaligus memeriksa apakah situasinya tidak lebih buruk daripada yang mereka pikirkan? Mimpi buruk pernah menyebabkan putera mereka berakhir di rumah sakit dan itu bukan hanya sekali-dua kali dalam dua tahun terakhir ini, siapapun tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena khawatir.

"Anne, ayo cepat!" kata suaminya. Marianne pun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Apakah kau ingin membicarakannya?" tanya Marianne setelah mereka selesai sarapan.

Marianne tidak memaksa ketika puteranya mengatakan _'tidak'_ padanya. Oz tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya untuk berbohong atau mencoba merahasiakan mimpi buruknya tadi malam, jadi hanya kata _'tidak'_ yang bisa ia tawarkan sebagai jawaban. Alih-alih bercerita, ia mengatakan pada Ibunya bahwa ia akan mandi dulu sebelum kembali bergabung dengan mereka.

"_Mom _istirahat saja! Bukankah _Mom _harus bekerja besok?"

"Aku pemilik perusahaan itu, aku bebas menentukan kapan aku pergi bekerja atau tidak jika itu berarti aku bisa memasikan bahwa putera bungsuku baik-baik saja."

"_I'm fine, Mom."_

"Oh, tetapi kau tidak!" Marianne menghela nafas dramatis dan menarik Oz dalam pelukan erat. "Hanya memikirkan tentang bayi malangku yang terluka membuatku merasa sangat tertekan."

"Lihat itu Papa, sepertinya keturan Vessalius memang _Queen/ King of Drama!_" komentar Edgar yang baru saja akan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Sst, jangan membangunkan 'jiwa iblis' dalam diri Ibumu!" tegur Dino.

Sementara Oz hanya tertawa geli, tahu bahwa Ibunya hanya mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

Marianne kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada putera sulungnya. "Ed, cepat berangkat ke sekolah sana!" perintahnya dengan penuh tekanan dan ekspresi kesal karena sepertinya wanita itu mendengar apa yang dia bisikan pada suaminya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Siap, _mademoiselle_!" kata Edgar sebelum berpamitan dan mencium punggung tangan Ayahnya. Setelah mencium punggung tangan Dino, ia mencium pipi Marianne singkat, lalu mencium dahi Adiknya secepat kilat dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan kadang-kadang," komentar Marienne yang kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada putera bungsunya. "Ayo sayang, _Mommy_ antar ke kamar!" katanya menggandeng tangan Oz.

Sementara itu Dino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan isteri tercintanya yang keras kepala tetapi manis tersebut. Tidak heran Edgar memiliki sifat manis pula, sekarang ia tahu dari mana putera sulungnya mendapatkan hal tersebut.

.

Oz mandi dengan air dingin, kulitnya terasa seperti terbakar. Mandi sedikit membantu. Itu membantunya menjernihkan pikiran. Selesai mandi ia langsung mengenakan piyama dan _sweater_ wol bersih yang sudah disiapkan Ibunya. Begitu ia kembali ke lantai bawah, ia menemukan Ibunya telah membuatkan _Cacao_ panas khusus dengan krim kocok dan potongan-potongan kecil marshmallow.

Marianne menyerahkan cangkir itu pada Oz. "…tapi jangan terbiasa, aku tidak mau gigi mu sampai rusak karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi gula!" Ia mengingatkan dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan ada seseorang yang terbiasa dengan apapun makanan atau minuman yang kau buat, Anne, kau benar-benar tidak punya bakat dalam memasak~" goda suaminya.

Marianne meringis kesakitan sambil mecengkram erat dada kirinya, "Dino kau menyakitiku. Ini sakit. Sakit sekali!" kata Marianne yang jelas-jelas hanya _acting._

"Yah, sekarang aku tahu mengapa terkadang kau penuh dengan drama, nak!" kata Dino menghiraukan isterinya.

"Yah, katakan saja pada dunia kalau sifat-sifat buruk kedua puteraku itu menurun dariku dan mereka hanya mewarisi sifat baik dari dirimu _Mr. Perfect!_" kata Marianne sarkastik.

Dino tertawa kecil. "Yah seperti itulah Ibu kalian, nak!" katanya pada Oz. Oz ikut tertawa.

Marianne sendiri tersenyum lega karena ia akhirnya bisa melihat putera bungsu mereka tertawa lagi.

Dino meletakan buku tebal yang sejak tadi di dibacanya ke dalam rak, lalu duduk di sebelah puteranya yang kini sedang mencicipi _Cacao _buatan ibunya.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau tahu bahwa mimpi buruk bisa jadi tidak menyenangkan, tetapi kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari itu … karena kau tahu? Aku pernah bermimpi mencium seekor katak dan katak itu akhirnya terus mengikutiku sepanjang waktu sementara dia menjadi mesin pencium, dan percayalah apa yang kuceritakan padamu ini adalah benar…."

Dino kemudian menceritakan salah satu dari banyak kisahnya yang memalukan dan sulit dipercaya, baik Marianne maupun Oz tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menghentikannya karena betapa pun konyolnya cerita itu, Dino selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya menarik, apapun topiknya. Jadi mereka mendengarkan dengan setengah senyum geli di wajah mereka.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di latar belakang, jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Seorang pemuda berbicara dengan nada serius dengan ponsel di tangan. Dia tidak peduli harga dirinya akan jatuh ketika ia harus mengemis-ngemis pada seseorang di sebrang telepon, karena baginya waktu telah lama berhenti.

"_Apakah kau sudah menemukan petunjuk tentang mereka berdua, Mlle. Sherri?"_

"_Belum? Tidak bisakah kau menyuruh si Mad Hatter itu untuk membantuku?"_

"_Memangnya kau tidak bisa membujuknya? Dia itu kakakmu, kan? Maksudku dia benar-benar Kakak kandungmu di zaman ini dan dia punya banyak koneksi!"_

"_Kumohon, lakukan apapun untuk membujuknya. Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi. Dan aku bahkan bisa membayangkan hal bodoh apa yang akan Gilbert lakukan jika aku sudah tiada sementara aku belum bisa membawa mereka padanya, karena aku tahu hanya orang itu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia! Aku ingin membawa mereka sebagai hadiah terakhir dariku untuk Gilbert, kau pasti mengerti, kan, karena sekarang kau juga mempunyai seorang kakak?!"_

"_Glen-sama tidak mungkin bisa membantuku karena sebenarnya … dia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Klan Baskerville yang tersisa saat ini hanya tinggal aku dan Kakakku. Dan terus terang, aku mungkin hanya bisa beratahan kurang dari dua tahun lagi."_

"_Semua orang berubah, termasuk aku yang sudah mulai putus asa dengan semua pencarian ini. Mungkin itulah sebabnya aku jadi banyak bicara. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi harapan terakhir Gil, tolong!"_

"_Terima kasih Mlle. Sherri!"_

.

.

Lagi. Ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini meskipun ia merasa lemas dan lesu karena kelelahan. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat padahal ia yakin sebelum pergi, Emillia sudah menyalakan mesin penghangat ruangan. Namun ternyata musim gugur dan terutama musim dingin selalu menjadi musuh yang menyulitkannya. Sejak ia masih kecil tubuhnya tidak pernah tahan dengan cuaca dingin.

Ia memaksa turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mendapatkan _sweater_ yang lebih tebal dari yang ia kenakan sekarang, juga untuk mendapatkan selimut tambahan. Begitu kembali ke tempat tidur, ia merasa jauh lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya sangat berat dan pusing, ia yakin demamnya pasti naik. Persendiannya juga terasa sakit, jari-jari tangannya membiru dan ia juga kesemutan karena dingin. Oz bahkan mulai kepayahan hanya untuk sekedar bernafas. Ia ingin memanggil Emillia atau Ibunya, tetapi di sisi lain ia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat mereka. Dengan susah payah Oz mengambil obat tidur yang biasanya disimpan Emillia di dalam kotak obat bersama obat anti depresannya. Beruntung ia tidak sampai menjatuhkan gelas saat ia hendak meminum pil tersebut. Rasa sesak dan nyeri tak biasa di dadanya belum berkurang, tetapi kabar baiknya ia mulai mengantuk hingga akhirnya tertidur.

Oz bermimpi tentang hari yang cerah, memegang sebelah tangan Adik perempuannya yang mungil ketika ia melihat sebuah peti mati perlahan-lahan diturunkan ke tanah yang sudah dilubangi sesuai dengan ukuran standar makam di masa itu. Ketika ia menengadah ke atas, ia melihat Ayahnya menatap kuburan yang masih baru itu dengan ekspresi sedih dan marah di wajahnya.

Ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang tertulis di batu nisan tersebut, itulah sebabnya ia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi, sebab biasanya orang-orang tidak bisa membaca dalam mimpi. Namun entah bagaimana ia tahu, kalimat apa yang terukir di atas batu nisan tersebut.

_Here lies Rachelle Florifel Cecile Vessalius, loving mother of Oz Rivane Jaques Vessalius & Ada Chloe Jeanne Vessalius, Wife of Zai Abellard Xavier Vessalius. May the four angels watch over her._

Ibunya—mereka mengubur Ibunya.

Mimpi teresebut kemudia berganti,

"_Do you think I want to go? That goes without saying ... I promised everyone another tea party. And we didn't have the chance to learn how to use camera and yet … I am glad I can even feel this way. I wouldn't have been able to feel this way before. But then I met you … we've been through a lot of pain and suffering, but we went through it together. And that only made everything more important. To be able to cry like this … that what it means to be happy."_

"_It is time…."_

"_Oz, I'm a Baskerville. My life will be much longer than that common human. I will be waiting … for the day you and that stupid rabbit come back to this world!'_

"_Be serious~"_

"_I am serious! Everything this world is a miracle. So anything could happen!"_

"_Brother…."_

"_And Also I'm used to waiting. I've already wait ten years for you. I really don't see why one hundred would be a problem?!"_

"_Pfft, one hundred years? You're really something, Gil. In that case … this is not a farewell. See you Gilbert!"_

.

Remaja berambut pirang kembali terbangun dari mimpi-mimpinya, pakaian yang dikenakannya basah seolah ia baru saja mandi dengan keringatnya sendiri. Kali ini dari balik tirai yang sudah dibuka—sepertinya oleh Emillia, matahari perlahan naik … memberitahunya bahwa hari baru telah tiba. Oz mengeluarkan erangan lembut, berharap mimpi-mimpi itu akan berhenti.

Gilbert ~

Kini ia tahu nama dari orang yang selama ini ia cari. Ia tahu apa yang memicu mimpi-mimpi itu. Ia adalah reinkarnasi dari _Oz The Black Rabbit_. Gilbert berkata bahwa dia menunggu. Namun apakah pria itu masih menunggunya hingga sekarang? Semua ingatannya masih belum pulih, tetapi ia percaya bahwa Gilbert Baskerville yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya sekaligus pelayan setianya di masa lalu adalah tipe orang yang tidak pernah mengingkari sebuah janji. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah mempercayai janji itu.

"Rene, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Gadis itu membawa sebuah wadah berisi air bersih. Dia mencampur air panas ke dalam wadah kemudian membasahi sebuah _towel_ yang kemudian dia tempelkan di dahi Oz.

"Edgar memanggil _ambulance,_ katanya _ambulance_ tersebut akan datang dalam waktu 10-15 menit. Aku tahu kau benci Rumah Sakit, Rene, tapi Kakakmu ingin memastikan bahwa tak ada masalah yang serius dengan kesehatanmu. Ia ingin kau melakukan tes darah, tes _urine_, dan tes-tes lainya."

"Dia terlalu berlebihan, kau tahu?!" kata Oz, ia terkejut karena suaranya terdengar begitu lemah dan serak. "Aku hanya demam karena _stress_ yang menumpuk. Dan kupikir semua sumber stres itu akan berakhir hari ini," lanjutnya dengan susah payah "…karena aku sudah tahu apa yang selama ini aku cari."

"Yah, aku senang kau mengingat apapun yang kau cari itu, tapi maaf Rene … aku setuju dengan Edgar. Aku ingin kau melakukan _medical check up_ secara keseluruhan. Kesehatanmu terus menurun. Kita harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah."

Melihat Emillia yang kini mulai menangis, Oz tak kuasa untuk menolak. Emillia sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya, ia tidak ingin membuat gadis ini sedih. "Baiklah," sambung Oz.

Emillia menggenggam tangan kanan Oz. "Terima kasih. Aku senang kau tidak keras kepala lagi."

Suara _sirene ambulace_ mulai terdengar di kejauhan, suaranya yang khas semakin nyaring seiring dengan berkurangnya jarak van putih tersebut dengan rumah mereka. Pintu dibanting keras, dan Kakaknya masuk dengan tergesa.

"Rene, tak peduli kau akan menolak atau tidak … aku tidak akan menyuruh mereka pergi tanpa membawamu. Mengerti, _shorty?!_" tegasnya.

"Dia sudah setuju, Ed!" kata Emillia yang kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena Edgar masih saja menyebut Rene 'cebol' di saat seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak peduli jika dia meno—tunggu, dia setuju?"

Emillia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah, _almond?"_ tanya Oz setengah mengejek.

"_The hell_ aku akan pergi ke sekolah dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu!" jawabnya yang kemudian membuang muka.

Bersamaan dengan itu para medis tiba di kamar Oz dengan membawa tandu.

_._

_-PH-_

_._

_**2014\. London – UK**_

Dua tahun berlalu sejak ia meminta bantuan Sherri Alvira Rainsworth—cicit dari Sharon Aubery Cealine Rainshworth— dan hari ini mereka ada janji temu di sebuah Café ala Italia yang terletak di pusat kota London.

'_Klan Rainsworth memang selalu seenaknya, terlebih dia mungkin adalah reinkarnasi dari Sharon Rainsworth,'_ pikirnya dengan ekspresi masam di wajahnya.

Tentu saja dia kesal. Kemarin dia masih liburan di Venesia sekalian mencari reinkarnasi Oz, dan gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke London keesokan harinya dengan penerbangan pertama karena katanya ia ingin menyampaikan informasi penting.

"Yang benar saja! Bukankah dia cukup mengirimkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut lewat _post_!" gerutu Vincent sementara pandangan matanya masih mencari-cari Café Blend C.

"Bukankah itu nama café yang dua hari lalu ku kunjungi saat aku masih di Venesia? Yah, pemilihan namanya memang buruk, tapi itu adalah Café yang kuakui memiliki _coffee_ kualitas terbaik dan aneka _dessert-nya_ juga sangat enak, juga tak perlu kau ragukan interior-nya yang 'wah'. Jadi pemiliknya membuka _branch café_ di negeri ini?" tanya Vincent pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, karena Rainsworth yang terhormat itu akan mentraktirku di tempat nongkrong yang bagus, kali ini dia akan ku maafkan!" lanjutnya.

"Alamat yang diberikan oleh gadis itu di sekitar sini, bukan? Jadi di mana café-nya?"

Vincent yang bingung akhirnya bertanya pada orang yang lewat,

"Oh, café itu?! Sekitar 150 meter dari sini ada toko bunga, nama toko bunganya '_Ainsley Florist'_. Itu diambil dari nama pemilik toko bunga tersebut-Cassandra Ainsley Flora Smith— yah, itu adalah nama lengkapnya sebelum dia menikah dengan Mr. Sweeken. Kalau kau mau tahu, Ayah Mrs. Cassandra itu adalah seorang _Earl_ dan kudengar Mrs. Cassandra diusir oleh keluarga bangsawan tersebut karena jatuh cinta pada Mr. Sweeken yang hanya seorang rakyat jelata. Nah, Mr. Sweeken sendiri adalah pemilik toko roti itu!" kata seorang wanita setengah baya panjang lebar, sambil menunjuk sebuah toko roti dengan jari telunjuknya.

'_Mengapa wanita ini malah menjadikanku teman bergossipnya?'_ tanya Vincent dalam hati. Mungkinkah Tuhan membencinya atas semua dosa-dosa yang selama ini ia perbuat? Mungkin ia harus lebih banyak bertaubat.

"Maaf Nyonya, saya menanyakan soal café itu!" tegas Vincent.

"Oh, benar juga?! Maafkan aku. Café itu tepat di samping toko bunga tersebut, dan kau tahu anak muda? Pemilik Café tersebut mempunyai dua orang putera yang sangat tampan. Anak-anak perempuanku menyukai anak-anak itu lho…."

'_Ya Tuhan! Tolong ampuni semua dosa-dosaku. Aku paling tidak bisa berurusan dengan wanita semacam ini,'_ bathin Vincent.

"Sayangnya putera bungsu mereka sakit. Jadi, tahun lalu mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Saint Emilion Bordeaux. Di mana ya itu, anak muda?"

"Itu di Perancis dan Bordeaux adalah penghasil _wine_ terbaik yang juga diakui oleh UNESCO sebagai situs warisan dunia. _Cheateau-cheateau_ yang memproduksi _wine_ di wilayah tersebut mempunyai gudang di bawah tanah dengan suhu sekitar 12 derajat celcius, suhu yang sesuai untuk penyimpanan _wine_ dalam tong yang terbuat dari kayu oak…." cerita Vincent panjang lebar, berharap wanita itu akan bosan dan segera meninggalkannya.

"Wow! Anda memiliki wawasan yang luas anak muda, bibi terkesan!" tanggap wanita tersebut.

'_Dia tidak pergi?'_ tanya Vincent dalam hati.

"Tidak juga, Nyonya. Sebenarnya saya orang Perancis. Nama saya Vincent Rainier Baskerville, salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal juga, anak muda. Namaku Evelyn Morgan. Omong-omong, isteri dari Mr. Callenreese adalah orang Perancis juga. Mungkin kau mengenalnya? Namanya sebelum menikah dengan Mr. Callenreese adalah Marianne Dominique de Granville…."

"de Granville? Saya tidak kenal. Mungkin dia tidak tinggal di Paris seperti saya?" kata Vincent pula.

"Oh, jadi kau dari Paris anak muda? Kudengar itu kota yang sangat indah dan romantis?"

"Benar, tapi Kakek buyut saya bilang … dulu Paris tidak seindah itu. Dulu di dekat Paris ada sebuah kota bernama Reveille dan di sana pernah terjadi bencana alam yang mengerikan, dan Kakak dari Kakek buyut saya… kehilangan dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi pada saat itu."

"Oh, aku turut berduka untuk leluhurmu anak muda."

"Ya, terima kasih banyak, Nyonya. Oh ya, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentu. Silakan!"

Vincent mengeluarkan sebuah foto dengan latar belakang _tea party_ dari dalam dompetnya. Itu adalah foto terakhir Gilbert bersama _Duke_ Oscar Leonard Yann Vessalius, Oz, dan teman-temannya. Foto hitam putih yang sudah usang dan menguning dimakan usia itu ia serahkan pada Nyonya Morgan.

"Pria tampan berambut ikal itu adalah foto kakak dari Kakek buyut saya. Kira-kira adakah diantara wajah-wajah ini yang tidak asing bagi anda, Nyonya? Siapa tahu orang-orang itu adalah keturunan dari teman-temannya Kakek buyut saya!" kata Vincent.

'_Ini adalah sebuah pertaruhan yang aku buat untuk wanita tukang gossip seperti anda, Nyonya Morgan!' _lanjut Vincent dalam hati.

Wanita itu menunjuk foto Ada Vessalius. "Gadis ini mirip sekali dengan Mrs. Marianne," katanya. Lalu, ia menunjuk foto Elliot dan Oz.

"Dan dua anak laki-laki ini lumayan mirip dengan kedua puteranya," lanjut wanita itu.

Vincent tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia benar-benar tercengang.

"Benarkah itu, Nyonya?" tanya Vincent pula.

"Ya. Aku cukup sering berjumpa dengan mereka, jadi aku tidak mungkin salah. Lagipula, Adik perempuanku adalah teman baik Mrs. Marianne sekaligus Manajer Pemasaran di Perusahaan Produksi _Wine_ milik keluarga de Grandville!"

"Nama Ibu dari Mrs. Marianne, apakah anda tahu?"

Mrs. Morgan memasang pose berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah, namanya Vietta Aeriel Patrice Vessalius."

'_Bukankah itu adalah nama puteri bungsunya Ada?'_ pikir Vincent. _'Brother, akhirnya aku menemukan mereka!'_ lanjutnya.

"Ada apa anak muda, kau terlihat serius?"

"Ya, sebenarnya Vietta Vessalius adalah puteri ketiga dari gadis yang ada dalam foto itu. Dan gadis itu adalah mantan kekasih Kakek buyut saya."

"Benarkah? Wow, ini benar-benar kebetulan yang luar biasa! Anak muda, kau menemukan keturunan dari mantan kekasih Kakek buyutmu! Yah, tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi … mereka sekeluarga sudah pindah ke Perancis."

"Hm, tadi anda bilang mereka pindah karena masalah kesehatan putera bungsunya, benar?"

"Ya."

"Anak itu sakit apa memangnya?"

"Menurut Adikku, anak itu mengidap penyakit autoimun yang sama dengan mendiang Neneknya. Supaya mendapat perawatan yang maksimal, dokternya menyarankan keluarga mereka untuk tinggal di desa St-Emilion karena udara di sana masih alami, tidak seperti di London ini."

"Penyakit autoimun yang mana kalau boleh saya tahu?"

"Namanya susah, aku tak ingat. Maaf anak muda,"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Terima kasih banyak untuk informasinya."

"Sama-sama. Nah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" pamit wanita itu yang kemudian pergi dari hadapan Vincent.

Vincent tersenyum. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun pencarian dia menemukan petunjuk. Oz ada di Saint Emilion – Bordeaux. Tidak lama lagi dia bisa memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk Kakaknya dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menemui Sherri Rainsworth. Vincent pun segera pergi menuju Café Blend C.

Bel berbunyi saat dia membuka pintu Café dan seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Anda sudah memesan tempat atau belum, Tuan?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Saya ada janji temu dengan Sherri Rainsworth," jawab Vincent.

"Oh, pemesanan atas nama Mrs. Rainsworth. Mereka ada di sebelah sana, mari ikut saya!" kata pelayan itu pula.

Vincent mengikuti pelayan tersebut. Di sebuah spot yang lebih sepi duduk Sherri Rainsworth dan seorang pemuda yang dulu menjadi musuh bebuyutannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," kata Vincent pada pelayan tersebut.

"Terima kasih kembali, Tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi!" pamitnya.

"_Monsieur _Vincent, silakan duduk!" kata Sherri Rainsworth.

Sherri Rainsworth benar-benar mirip dengan Sharon, kecuali rambut _peach_-nya yang sekarang berwarna pirang kecokelatan dan matanya yang sekarang berwarna abu-abu. Di sampingnya, Kevin Rodolphe Rainsworth sangat mirip dengan dirinya yang dulu ketika namanya masih Xerxes Break atau Kevin Regnard. Perbedaannya hanya pada matanya yang kini berwarna _sapphire blue_ dan tentu saja lengkap dengan dua bola mata. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan mereka benar-benar membawa perasaan nostalgia. Selama ini mereka memang belum pernah bertemu _face to face,_ karena mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat _media social_.

"Sebelum kita mengobrol … perkenalkan, ini adalah Kakakku Kevin. Kau sudah tahu nama lengkapnya, bukan?" ujar Sherri.

"Ya. Salam kenal, _Monsieur_ Kevin!" kata Vincent.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi denganku, tikus kotor!" kata Kevin ketus.

Sherri tertawa ringan. "Mohon maafkan dia, _Monsieur_ Vincent! Kakakku ini kehilangan sebagian besar ingatannya pada masa itu, tetapi dia masih seperti dia yang dulu. Dan sebenarnya hal yang paling dia ingat tentang masa itu adalah … keterlibatanmu dengan _klan_ Baskerville dan juga pengkhianatanmu yang telah membiarkan William West kabur dari penjara Pandora," cerita Sherri.

"Jangan lupa tentang dia yang menyiksaku saat aku sedang sekarat dan buta," sahut Kevin.

"Maafkan aku soal itu, aku benar-benar menyesal!" kata Vincent tulus.

"Cih, ternyata kau memang sudah berubah banyak!" komentar Kevin.

"Wajar untuk seorang Kakek tua sepertiku," balas Vincent.

"Ah, benar juga! Kudengar kau sedang sekarat?!"

"Kevin—" tegur Sherri.

Kevin membuang muka. Ia benar-benar muak melihat wajah Vincent Baskerville di depannya, tetapi apa daya … dia tidak ingin membuat Adik perempuan kesayangannya marah.

"Ya, sebelum aku bercerita … mari kita makan dulu!" kata Sherri yang kemudian memanggil pelayan. Mereka bertiga pun mulai memesan makanan dan minuman.

Selesai menikmati hidangan yang dipesan mereka tadi, Sherri menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat pada Vincent.

Vincent membuka amplop tersebut dan ia menemukan sebuah foto keluarga, juga beberapa dokumen yang berisi informasi penting.

"Itu adalah foto Mr. Claude Sweeken dan isterinya Mrs. Cassandra Ainsley Flora Sweeken, beserta kedua anak perempuan mereka. Nah, seperti yang kau lihat _Monsieur_ Vincent … kedua anak perempuan itu adalah saudara kembar! Wajah mereka mirip sekali dengan Alice, bukan?"

"Ya, seingatku. Hanya warna rambut mereka saja yang berbeda."

"Ya, sekarang rambut mereka berwarna _auburn!"_ sambung Sherri.

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena membutuhkan waktu satu setengah tahun untuk mengumpulkan semua informasi ini. Terus terang, mencari mereka sangatlah sulit karena ternyata … Alicia Luce Sweeken dan Amy Elizabeth Sweeken lahir dan besar di kota London ini pada bulan July lima belas tahun yang lalu. Informasi keluarga mereka sendiri sulit untuk kami dapatkan karena rupanya dulunya Mrs. Cassandra adalah puteri dari seorang _Earl,_ dan ternyata _Earl _Smith adalah cucu seseorang dari _klan_ Baskerville…." Cerita Sherri beberap menit kemudian.

"Mrs. Cassandra adalah pemilik _Ainsley Florist_, toko bunga di samping kiri Café ini. Mr. Sweeken adalah pemilik toko roti dan toko tersebut kebetulan juga rumah tempat mereka tinggal, lokasinya sekitar 150 meter dari sini!" lanjutnya.

'_Ya aku sudah tahu tentang itu dari Mrs. Morgan,'_ kata Vincent dalam hati.

"Terima kasih _Mlle._ Sherri, informasi lebih lengkapnya akan kubaca nanti. Sekarang, bagaimana dengan Oz?" tanya Vincent.

Kevin menyerahkan amplop cokelat yang satu lagi pada Vincent.

Vincent membuka amplop itu. Ada cukup banyak dokumen dan juga sebuah foto keluarga. Berbeda dengan foto kepunyaan Alice yang hanya menampilkan empat orang, foto ini menampilkan delapan orang.

"Dari seorang pria tua yang berdiri di latar belakang, urutannya seperti ini; _Don_ Alfonso Allighiero Callenreese, dia blasteran Italia-Amerika, dan di sampingnya adalah istrinya Caroline Shopia Callenreese. Mereka adalah orangtua Dino Orlando Callenreese. Di samping Nyonya Carol adalah Vietta Aeriel Patrice Vessalius. Dan kau pasti tahu, wanita itu adalah puteri bungsu dari mantan kekasihmu—Ada Vessalius—dan di sampingnya adalah suaminya—Noe Oliviere de Grandville—," cerita Kevin yang kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Mrs. Vietta dan suaminya adalah orangtua dari Marianne Dominique de Grandville, tidak, sekarang nama keluarganya adalah Callenreese. Nah, Mrs. Marianne ini adalah anak tunggal dan dulu dia tidak diakui oleh _Monsieur_ Noe, karena pria tua itu menginginkan anak laki-laki. Jadi agar diakui, wanita itu membangun rumah produksi _wine _atau _Cheateau _di St-Emilion, yang akhirnya sukses mengangkat derajat _Monsieur_ Noe yang dulunya hanya seorang petani anggur. Dia bahkan membangun sebuah Perusahaan Produksi di UK ini."

"Jadi, pria berambut cokelat _almond_ dan bermata _crystal blue_ ini adalah Dino dan wanita disebelahnya adalah isterinya—Marianne—? Sulit dipercaya, wanita ini benar-benar mirip dengan Ada?!" komentar Vincent.

"Ya, dan dua anak laki-laki yang duduk paling depan itu adalah kedua putera mereka; _Edgar Ruggiero Callenreese _dan_ Rene Ozvand Callenreese. _Mereka berdua terlihat familier bukan?" sambung Sherri_._

"Ya, Edgar lumayan mirip dengan Adikku—Elliot dan Rene lumayan mirip dengan Oz!" jawab Vincent.

"Benar sekali, perbedaannya hanya … Edgar mewarisi mata _klan_ Vessalius dan rambut cokelat _almond _Ayahnya. Sedangkan Rene, mewarisi mata _crystal blue_ Ayahnya dan rambut pirang keemasan Ibunya. Kami yakin mereka berdua adalah reinkarnasi dari Elliot dan Oz!" Sherri menegaskan.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian berdua. Kakakku pasti akan sangat bahagia mendengar ini. Aku akan membaca informasi lengkapnya nanti," kata Vincent pula.

Ia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui sebagian informasi tentang mereka dari Mrs. Morgan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan hal tersebut pada Sherri dan juga Kevin.

"Oh ya, sekedar informasi … Café Blend C ini adalah _branch café_ kepunyaan Mr. Dino!" kata Sherri.

"Begitukah? Jadi dia membangun café cabangnya di sini? Sebenarnya saat di Venisia aku pernah berkunjung ke _Main Café_ miliknya. Kalau aku tahu café itu miliknya, aku akan menggali informasi dari _manager_-nya. Omong-omong, _manager_ café tersebut adalah seorang wanita muda dan wajahnya lumayan mirip dengan Dino, mungkin itu Adiknya."

"Sayang sekali, ya? Kau tidak beruntung, pasti karena dosa-dosamu padaku dan semua orang di masa lalu?!" sindir Kevin.

"Ya ampun Mad Hatter, kau masih marah soal itu?! Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf?" sahut Vincent.

"Sulit untuk memaafkan orang sepertimu!" kata Kevin yang kemudian memanggil pelayan sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin tambah kopi nya," kata Kevin pada pelayan yang baru saja tiba di depan meja mereka.

"Kami juga!" sambung Sherri.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar _Mister_ dan _Miss_ Rainsworth!" kata pelayan tersebut sebelum mencatat pesanan dan undur diri.

Vincent merapikan semua berkas-berkas tadi sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya sebentar lagi Kakaknya bisa bertemu dengan Oz dan Alice. Sekarang ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Meskipun ia akan segera menjadi debu dan menghilang dari dunia ini, tetapi jika ia berhasil menemukan Oz dan Alice … Gilbert mungkin tidak akan cepat-cepat menyusulnya. Gilbert adalah orang yang kuat, jadi ia percaya bahwa Kakaknya itu pasti masih sanggup bertahan hidup selama beberapa tahun lagi.

'_Master Glen, tunggu aku sebentar lagi! Aku akan segera menyusul kalian!' _

"Omong-omong, ayo kita _we-fi!"_ celetuk Sherri.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau _selfie _dengan tikus kotor itu!" tolak Kevin.

Sherri tak peduli, ia memeluk mereka berdua dari belakang. Lalu, mulai mengambil foto yang kemudian langsung ia posting di Ig pribadinya. Tentu saja dalam foto tersebut ia tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Kevin cemberut, dan Vincent menampakkan ekspresi terkejut karena dia memeluk pria itu tiba-tiba.

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_A/n: Hello, minna! Terima kasih sudah mampir di fanfiction Pandora Hearts author yang kedua. See you next chapter! Mohon koreksi apabila masih ada typo. Hope you all RnR ~ :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**_

_Plot is my own. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan ff ini. _

_**.**_

_Tittle : Unbreakable Bond_

_Genre : Slice of Life, Drama, Family_

_Rating : T_

_Pairing : Oz x Alice, etc_

_**Warning! : Modern AU and canon for flashback, bit OOC, OC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page! **_

_Enjoy and Hope You Like It!_

_._

_**Chapter : **__2_

_._

_**Saint Emilion - Bordeaux, France**_

_(St-Emilion terletak 35 km / 22 mil dari timur laut Bordeaux, antara Libourne dan Castillon-la-Bataille_).

Musim panen hari pertama di perkebunan anggur milik _Monsieur _Noe Olivier de Grandville, biasanya akan menjadi waktu tersibuk pada setiap tahunnya. Para petani anggur yang merupakan bawahan _Monsieur _Noe semuanya akan bekerja dengan rajin dan penuh semangat, karena mereka mendapatkan upah yang lebih besar daripada upah yang biasa mereka dapatkan di perkebunan anggur milik pengusaha lain. Terkadang mereka juga akan mendapatkan bonus berupa buah anggur sisa yang sudah disortir untuk di distribusikan ke rumah-rumah produksi _wine_. Biasanya mereka akan memperjualbelikan kembali anggur-anggur tersebut ke pasar-pasar tradisional dan mendapatkan keuntungan dari itu. Namun sebagian petani lebih memilih membawanya pulang sebagai oleh-oleh untuk keluarga mereka yang tercinta.

_Wine Bordeaux_ adalah produksi dari wilayah Bordeaux dan sekitarnya yang masuk dalam wilayah Gironde dengan ibu kota Bordeaux. Memiliki sekitar 120.000 hektar ladang anggur dan lebih dari 8000 _Chateau_ atau rumah produksi _wine_, menjadikan wilayah ini sebagai pengembang anggur terbesar di Perancis. 89 % produk _wine _dari daerah ini adalah _red wine_. Wilayah Gironde dipisahkan oleh sungai Garonne, menjadikan wilayah ini terbagi menjadi _Right Bank_ dan _Left Bank_. Wilayah Left Bank meliputi Medoc dan Grave, sementara wilayah Right Bank meliputi Libournais, Bourg, dan Blaye.

Wilayah Medoc sendiri dibagi menjadi Haunt-Medoc dan Bas-Medoc. Terdapat beberapa desa di Haunt-Medoc, diantaranya; St-Estephe, Pauillac, St-Julien dan Margaux. Sedangkan wilayah Graves meliputi desa Pessac-Leognan dan Sauternes.

Libournais sebagai wilayah Right Bank meliputi desa Saint Emilion dan Pamerol.

Semua wilayah tersebut selain Libournais, mempunyai sebutannya sendiri dan diatur oleh hukum _Appellation d'origine Controlee_ yang mengatur varietas anggur, _level alcohol_, dan metode pembuatan. _Bordaux wine_ biasanya mencantumkan keterangan mengenai dari daerah mana anggur tersebut di produksi dan tahun berapa.

Saat ini Medoc dan St. Emilion dianggap sebagai penghasil _wine_ terbaik dan diakui UNESCO sebagai situs warisan dunia. _Chateau-chateau_ yang memproduksi _wine_ di wilayah ini mempunyai gudang di bawah tanah dengan suhu sekitar 12 derajat _celcius,_ suhu yang sesuai untuk penyimpanan _wine_ dalam tong yang terbuat dari kayu oak. Banyak _chateau _yang selain memproduksi _wine_ juga menjadikan lahannya sebagai tempat wisata, seperti menawarkan _spa wine_ atau pengalaman menginap ala kemewahan istana-istana Perancis.

Salah satu _Chateau_ yang menjadikan lahannya sebagai tempat wisata adalah _chateau_ yang dimiliki Marianne. Itulah sebabnya puteri tunggal Noe de Grandville ini termasuk wanita karier yang super sibuk. Ia bahkan memfasilitasi pengunjung untuk dapat mencoba _wine _di _chateau. _Pada waktu-waktu tertentu ia juga memberikan bonus berupa _souvenir_ untuk tamu _VIP_ dan _VVIP._

Selain surga ladang anggur dan _chateau_ penghasil _wine_ kelas dunia, wilayah Gironde yang terletak di muara sungai Garonne juga mempunyai wisata pantai dan danau yang terkenal dengan _Cote d'Argent_ atau pantai perak yang menghadap laut Atlantik. Garis pantai dengan panjang 200 km yang bermula dari muara sungai Gironne hingga Biarritz, lewat pantai Hourtin, Lacanau dan teluk Arcachon. Nama _Cote d'Argent _/ Pantai Perak mengacu pada kualitas unik dari pasir halus yang bercampur abrasi dari kerang yang mengkilap di malam hari dan akan terlihat refleksi air keperakkan.

.

"Oz! Oz lihat! Coba lihat apa yang kudapatkan? Ada banyak anggur! Bordeaux benar-benar surga ladang anggur!" seru Alice antusias sambil memamerkan sekeranjang besar buah anggur.

"Kau pernah mengatakan itu ketika kita berusia 5 tahun, Alice!"

"Yah, tapi kan waktu itu aku tidak bisa ikut memanen anggur karena masih kecil, makanya kita hanya bisa bermain kejar-kejaran di perkebunan Kakek Noe!"

"…tapi kau mendapatkan banyak anggur dari Kakekku, kan?"

"Yah, tetapi ada kepuasan sendiri ketika kau sendiri yang memetiknya Oz!"

Sama sepertinya, Alicia sudah sedikit memulihkan ingatan mereka pada masa _Victorian Era_, jadi gadis itu mulai memanggilnya 'Oz' sejak satu tahun yang lalu dan ia sendiri kini memanggilnya Alice.

"Rene, aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian berdua!" kata seseorang yang baru saja menghampiri mereka sambil menyeringai.

"Apa itu?" tanya Alice antusias sambil memerhatikan kepalan tangan Edgar yang entah berisi apa.

Alice tahu bahwa sebenarnya Edgar adalah reinkarnasi dari Elliot Lucius Reynard Nightray, meskipun saat ini dia memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dan juga kedua bola mata yang seolah tertukar dengan Oz yang saat itu mendiami tubuh Jack Vessalius. Namun berbeda dengan mereka, Elliot sama sekali tidak mengingat masa lalunya … tak sedikit pun, termasuk tentang Leo yang merupakan pelayan sekaligus temannya di masa itu. Leo yang ternyata adalah pewaris Glen Baskerville. Walaupun begitu, dia tetaplah Elliot yang sama; jutek, tempramen, galak, _tsundere_ dan tambahannya di zaman ini … dia tukang _bully._ Alice telah memutuskan tidak akan pernah menceritakan tentang kenyataan tersebut karena menurutnya kehidupan Elliot saat itu sangat tragis dan ia tidak ingin membuat Elliot mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti, bahwa dia adalah kontraktor _chain_ bernama _humpy dumpy_ yang telah membunuh ketiga Kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Alice menyerahkan keranjang rotannya pada Oz.

"Perlihatkan padaku apa yang kau temukan!" kata Alice pada Edgar.

Edgar menyeringai. Perasaan Oz tidak enak. Namun Alice yang polos masih tersenyum lebar.

"Buka telapak tanganmu!" kata Edgar dan Alice menurut.

"AHH… GRIM! ITU GRIM yang bau busuk dan mengerikan!" teriak Alice langsung menjatuhkan makhluk kenyal-kenyal elastis—ulat hijau— yang baru saja diberikan Edgar.

"Tidak! Geli… geli!" kata Alice heboh sendiri, ia sampai menabrak Emillia yang baru saja datang dengan satu keranjang buah anggur.

Tentu saja mereka berdua terjatuh, begitu juga dengan keranjang rotan milik Emillia. Alice berteriak kesal dan langsung mengejar Edgar yang tertawa lepas sambil terus berlari menjauh darinya. Oz ikut tertawa. Sementara Emillia sibuk mengumpulkan anggur-anggur yang terjatuh dari dalam keranjang.

"_Seriously,_ dia pikir berapa umurnya sekarang? Dia sudah 18 tahun tapi kelakuannya seperti bocah 8 tahun!" komentar Emillia.

Oz akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan membalas komentar Emillia. "Biarkan saja, Kakakku memang seperti itu!"

"Yah, mirip sekali dengan Nyonya Anne padahal beliau kan cucunya _Duchess _Ada Vessalius."

"Sebenarnya Adikku atau haruskah kubilang Nenek buyutku? juga punya hobi yang aneh," cerita Oz.

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, Vincent yang cerita~" jawab Oz.

"Vincent?" tanya Emillia.

"Itu lho… tamu yang kemarin datang untuk menemuiku," kata Oz.

"Oh, _Monsieur_ Baskerville?" tanya Emillia pula.

"Ya, kupikir dia masih tidur. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi, _after all_. Dia bilang Gilbert menungguku dan Alice."

Emillia menatap mata _crystal blue_ Oz dengan mata hijau pirusnya. "Jadi kau dan Alicia akan pergi, Rene?"

"Hanya ke Reveille, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Hanya saja … aku masih bingung bagaimana cara minta izin pada _Mom_ _and_ _Dad_, makanya kusuruh Vincent untuk tinggal di sini hingga aku mendapatkan izin."

"Itu nama ibu kota yang dulu, kan? Yang berarti kalian akan pergi ke suatu kota di dekat Paris?"

"Ya, begitulah kurasa."

"Rene, bukankah dokter mengatakan akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal di sini? Itulah sebabnya kita semua pindah dari London ke Saint Emilion, bukan? Alicia bahkan ikut bersama kita meskipun orangtua dan saudara kembarnya sempat melarang. Itu semua untukmu, Rene … kita bahkan hanya sesekali pergi ke pusat kota Bordeaux, dan sekarang kau akan pergi ke Paris bersama _Monsieur_ Baskeville?"

"Jika kau melarang karena merasa khawatir … sebenarnya itu tak perlu, Emy. Kondisi kesehatanku sudah semakin membaik, kau bahkan boleh ikut dengan kami jika kau mau. Lagipula, kami belum tentu akan tinggal di Paris. Bisa saja Alice mengajak Gilbert tinggal di sini karena dia suka ladang anggur milik Kakek."

"Kau mengidap _Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE),_ Rene, sama seperti Nyonya Besar. Dan itu adalah penyakit yang serius!" tegas Emillia.

"Tak akan serius jika ditangani dan dirawat dengan baik, bukan? Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!"

"Ya, sekarang … bahkan Nenekmu juga meninggal karena penyakit itu delapan tahun yang lalu," balas Emillia sambil menunduk sedih. "Keras kepala," lanjutnya dengan penuh tekanan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti," kata Oz tersenyum.

"Ya, aku! Tapi bagaimana dengan Edgar? Tuan dan Nyonya Callenreese, juga Tuan besar de Grandville? Nyonya besar Vietta—Nenekmu— yang merupakan puteri _Duchess_ Ada Vessalius sudah tiada, beliau tidak akan bisa membantu menjelaskan situasi yang tak masuk akal itu!"

"Itulah sebabnya aku ingin kau membantuku untuk membujuk mereka, Emy!"

"_Qoui? _Kau bahkan belum bercerita kepada mereka kalau kau adalah reinkarnasi dari _Oz B-rabbit_. Aku dan Edgar saja terus terang tidak benar-benar mempercayai hal itu. Kau pikir dengan mengatakan_, 'Papa, Mama … aku sebenarnya reinkarnasi dari Oz Vessalius!'_ mereka akan langsung menerimanya dan tersenyum kemudian berkata, _'Jika itu membuatmu bahagia kau boleh pergi nak'_ yang benar saja?!"

"Mereka akan melakukan apapun untukku Emy, selama aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik dan benar!" sahut Oz.

"Ya, sangat percaya diri seperti biasa. Aku terkesan," sambung seseorang sarkastik.

"Edgar…." gumam Oz. _'Sebenarnya sejak kapan Edgar dan Alice kembali?'_ pikirnya.

"Dengar, kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Adikku menemui pedofil menyeramkan itu? Tidak dan tidak akan pernah!" tegasnya.

"Pedofil?" koak Emillia.

"Ya! Kau pikir orang macam apa yang terus-menurus menguntit Adikku selama 100 tahun lebih? Dia benar-benar mengerikan, aku sampai merinding."

"Haha…." Oz dan Alice tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Emillia hanya menampakkan ekspresi cemas, takut Tuan Muda-nya telah berubah menjadi orang gila. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa gangguan mental Rene telah sembuh satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Ed, _seaweed head_ bukan orang seperti itu!" komentar Alice yang sudah capek tertawa.

"Apanya yang bukan? Umurnya sudah sangat tua, kan? 139 tahun, bahkan 200 tahun lebih jika dihitung dengan menghilangnya dia pada saat tragedi _Sablier_ yang pertama? Dan Adikku baru berusia 15 tahun. _What the hell?!" _

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Edgar!" kata Emillia kemudian.

"Kalian akan menyukainya jika sudah mengenalnya," sambung Oz yang rupanya sudah berhenti tertawa.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" tegas Edgar.

"Dan bagaimana kalau itu semua bohong dan orang itu sebenarnya hanya ingin menipumu untuk memuaskas hasratnya? _Seriously, _Gilbert Baskerville-Nightray apapun itu hidup sejak abad ke-18, kan? Mana mungkin orang itu masih hidup di era ini! Rene, aku sudah sering menghadapi para pedofil laknat yang hendak merusakmu sejak kau berumur 10 tahun!" lanjutnya mengaku, dan tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat wajahnya berubah merah sebab secara tidak langsung dia baru saja mengakui bahwa Adiknya terlalu imut dan manis.

"Wow! Benarkah itu? Keren!" komentar Alice. "Omong-omong, apa itu pedofil?" tanyanya polos.

Tawa semua orang pecah saat itu juga. Emillia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan tertawa sekeras ini, di depan kedua Tuan Muda-nya pula.

"Hey, jawab pertanyaanku! Mengapa kalian semua malah tertawa?" protesnya marah.

"Yah, kau bisa mencari jawabannya di internet!" jawab Emillia.

"Intinya pedofil itu adalah gangguan seksual yang dialami pria dan biasanya incarannya adalah anak-anak di bawah umur…." sambung Edgar.

Alice mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Entah dia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Kalian tenang saja, Gil tidak tua. Dia tampak seperti pria berumur 24 tahun," kata Alice pula.

"Tetap saja dia pedofil, Adikku hanya lima belas tahun, Nona Alicia!" kata Edgar pula.

"Tidak! Musim dingin nanti umurnya enam belas tahun! Benarkan, Em?" tanya Alice yang hanya dibalas Emillia dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Tetap saja pedofil!" Edgar tak mau kalah.

"Apa-apaan dengan semua omong kosong itu, anak-anak? Kakakku bukan pedofil!" tegas seseorang yang ternyata adalah Vincent, entah kapan orang ini datangnya.

"_Monsieur_ Baskerville, selamat pagi!" sapa Emillia sopan.

"Pagi! _So, Mlle._ Emillia… Kakakku mungkin suka dengan gadis sepertimu, jadi bertemanlah dengannya, ya? Aku yakin kalian berdua akan cepat akrab! Kalian mempunyai kesamaan dalam satu hal," kata Vincent melirik Oz.

"Mungkin akan suka dengan gadis sepertinya, katamu? Berarti dia memang pedofil, kan? Emily baru dua puluh tahun!" ujar Edgar.

"Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Adikku yang dulu, padahal dulu aku sangat mengagumimu!" komentar Vincent.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Elliot!"

"Yah, kau tetaplah dia dan seperti dia, Elly ku sayang. Ah ya, dan _Master _ku—Leo sangat mencintaimu omong-omong!" tambahnya.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku bukan_ gay!"_ tegasnya.

"_So…_ Oz, ataukah harus kusebut kau, Rene? Apakah kau sudah meminta izin pada Papa, Mama, dan Kakekmu?" tanya Vincent.

"Aku akan melakukannya saat jam makan malam nanti. Kau tahu, kan, Ayah dan Ibuku sedang tidak ada di rumah?!"

"Ya baiklah, padahal aku sudah sangat merindukan Gil!"

"Dan sekarang ada _incest _setengah gila," komentar Elliot pelan. "Rene, kau dikelilingi orang-orang aneh dan mengerikan!" tambahnya.

"Dan kau _brother complex!"_ balas Vincent tak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua berakhir dengan perang mata.

"Jadi, mengapa harus kau yang mewarisi mata mantan kekasihku? Huh!" kata Vincent pula.

"Vincent, tolong ingat umur!" kata Alice _innocence_.

Oz tertawa kecil. Sementara Emillia susah payah menahan tawa.

Hari mulai terik, Emillia pun tersentak. "Astaga! Bukankah kita masih harus panen anggur? Tuan Besar bisa marah jika melihat kita seperti ini. Rene, kau kembali saja ke rumah dan istirahat!" katanya.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan kalian _juice_ dan cemilan."

"Assik!" seru Alice.

"Berisik, kelinci bodoh!" tegur Edgar.

Oz tersenyum dan melambai pada mereka sebelum pergi.

"Memangnya bocah itu bisa masak? Gil pernah cerita bahwa dia pernah terkena diare gara-gara memakan masakan bocah itu!"

"Jangan khawatir Vince, dia sekarang putera seorang barista kelas bintang 3!" jawab Alice.

"Oh benar juga. Nah, aku akan bantu panen anggur juga kalau begitu!" kata Vincent pula.

"Terima kasih, _Monsieur!"_ ujar Emillia tulus.

"Menurut hasil penyelidikanku anak itu punya penyakit autoimun, apa itu benar?" tanya Vincent pada Emillia sambil memetik setangkai anggur.

"Ya, karena itulah aku menyuruhnya istirahat~" jawab Emillia.

"Apakah itu parah?"

"Entahlah, bisa 'ya' atau 'tidak' soalnya gejalanya datang dan pergi, sulit untuk diprediksi. Yah, tapi mungkin termasuk kronis karena … anda tau sendiri, kan, sistem kekebalan tubuh pria dan wanita itu berbeda. Selain itu, lupus yang diidapnya sudah menyerang organ paru-paru."

"Apakah itu penyakit turunan?" tanya Vincent pula.

"Entahlah. Mungkin? soalnya Nyonya Besar Vietta memilikinya dan beliau meninggal karena mengalami komplikasi jantung dan komplikasi-komplikasi lainnya."

"Kupikir sebaiknya tak usah kuberitahukan itu pada Gil, dia akan khawatir."

"Percuma juga menyembunyikannya. Jadi sebaiknya anda ceritakan saja hal itu padanya, _Monsieur _Baskerville."

Vincent tertegun sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada pekerjaanya.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, ayo kita istirahat dulu! Para pekerja juga baru saja istirahat," kata Alice pada Emillia dua jam kemudian.

"Oh iya, Martha mungkin sudah menyiapkan makan siang!" sahut Emillia.

"…dan Oz mungkin sudah menyiapkan banyak _dessert _dan _juice_ untuk kita," tambah Alice.

"Aku ingin _wine_," sambung Vincent.

"Minum saja bersama Kakek Noe. Emillia jangan diajak soalnya dia kalau sudah mabuk biasanya berubah menjadi orang sinting. Sedangkan Edgar, Oz, dan aku masih di bawah umur!" sahut Alice.

"Tidak, kau hanya boleh minum _wine _nanti malam. Mungkin Ayah dan Ibuku akan menemani kalian, biasanya sepulang kerja mereka akan minum-minum!" tegas Edgar.

"Mengapa tidak boleh?" tanya Vincent.

"Ya, karena sekarang masih siang hari dan pekerjaan kita belum selesai. Masih banyak anggur yang harus kita panen. Lagipula, aku ini _supervisor_ Kakek jadi kalian semua harus menurut padaku!"

"Begitulah katanya," sambung Emillia.

"Oh, jadi dia _supervisor?" _tanya Vincent pada Emillia.

"Bukan cuma _supervisor_ saja, tetapi dia juga manajer pemasaran yang mengelola distribusi anggur. Rene manajer keuangannya, sedangkan aku sekretaris Tuan Besar."

"Oh, jadi perkebunan ini ada _Management-_nya?" tanya Alice polos.

"Tentu saja ada, ini kan perkebunan besar. Kelinci bodoh memang berotak kosong, ya?" kata Edgar.

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata Alice yang langsung berjinjit untuk menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan Edgar, lalu menggigit lengannya dengan keras.

"Aww sakit, kelinci bodoh, lepaskan!" protes Edgar.

"Memangnya anak-anak itu tidak sekolah? Malah menjadi _manager!"_ kata Vincent.

"Rene kan _home schooling_ dan Edgar tidak harus kuliah setiap hari. Lagipula, saat ini dia sedang liburan musim panas!" jawab Emillia.

"Kau bagaimana Alice? Apa kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku _home schooling_ juga, menemani Oz. Nah, saat di London dulu… aku dan Amy masuk sekolah asrama. Sekarang juga Amy masih sekolah asrama. Dia tidak betah di rumah, katanya tidak ada teman. Yah, Ayah dan Ibu kami sibuk jadi mungkin dia merasa kesepian?!" cerita Alice.

'_Benar-benar kehidupan yang sangat normal… jauh dari kehidupan kami yang dulu,' _bathin Vincent.

"Ayo cepat teman-teman! Memangnya kalian tidak lapar?" kata Edgar.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan mengikuti Edgar menuju rumah.

"Wow, sepertinya enak!" seru Alice sambil memerhatikan hidangan di meja makan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Emillia, Martha, kalian berdua mari makanlah bersama kami!" ajak Tuan Noe.

"Tidak Tuan, kami makan di dapur saja!" sahut Martha cepat.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sungkan! Makanan akan terasa lebih nikmat jika disantap bersama-sama," kata Tuan Noe pula.

Martha melirik Edgar takut-takut.

"Ya, bolehlah… untuk sekarang!"

"Terima kasih, Tuan Muda!" kata Martha kemudian.

Mereka semua pun duduk, berdo'a, lalu mulai makan. Alice bahkan sampai nambah sebanyak dua kali.

Selesai makan, Martha dan Emillia membersihkan meja dan mencuci peralatan makan. Tuan Noe kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk membagi rata upah para pekerja. Edgar dan Alice kembali ke ladang. Sementara Oz mengajak Vincent ke ruang kerjanya untuk minum teh.

"Ayo kita mengobrol di balkon!" ajak Oz.

Vincent setuju. Lalu, Oz meminta Vincent untuk menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi pada semua orang setelah ia dan Alice menghilang. Vincent pun mulai menceritakan beberapa hal yang menurutnya penting. Termasuk soal Ada dan Sharon yang hidup di tengah-tengah Perang Dunia pertama dan kedua.

Vincent bercerita bahwa sebenarnya Ada sedikit mengerti situasi pada masa itu. Tentang Baskerville, _tragedy sablier_ yang pertama, rencana rahasia Jack untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dia bahkan diberitahu oleh Zai bahwa Oz bukan Kakak kandungnya. Oz adalah pengganti pewaris Vessalius yang sebenarnya.

"Meskipun begitu, Ada mengatakan bahwa dia tetap menyayangimu dan dia benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai Kakak kandungnya. Dia tidak peduli apakah kau manusia atau seekor _chain_ karena semua perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan bersamamu, _Duke_ Oscar, dan Gil adalah nyata."

Mendengar cerita Vincent itu, Oz tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Vincent juga bercerita bahwa semua hal yang terjadi pada masa itu juga sulit bagi Ada, tetapi gadis itu ingin menjadi kuat karena Kakaknya punya jalannya sendiri dan dia tidak bisa membantunya. Jadi, Ada tetap berdiri dengan berpegang erat pada orang-orang yang dia cintai.

"Kepergian _Duke_ Oscar, Zai Vessalius, dan juga kepergianmu, tindakanku yang mematahkan hatinya, bahkan Gilbert yang semakin memudar dari kehidupannya tak lantas membuatnya putus asa. Awalnya semua itu memang membuatnya depresi tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Ada bisa menerima semuanya."

Oz semakin sedih, ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berada di sisi Adiknya. Ada telah menghabiskan hidupnya dengan menunggu di pinggiran cerita mereka, memegang dan mendefinisikan hidupnya dengan ikatan yang tidak lagi bisa dia pertahankan. Tidak ada gunanya jika semua yang akan dia lakukan adalah mengambil peran _deuteragonis_ dalam hidupnya sendiri. Kenyataan tentang Kakaknya yang ternyata adalah _chain B-rabbit_, kemungkinan hancurnya dunia ini … dia melalui itu semua sendirian. Telah banyak hal yang terjadi di dalam kehidupannya, tetapi pada akhirnya dia selalu menjadi orang yang mendefinisikan dirinya sendiri.

"Meskipun kaum _revolusioner_ pada akhirnya mengambil semua kekayaan Vessalius dan menghapuskan gelarnya sebagai _Duchess_, Ada diberi uang asuransi untuk hidup sampai dia menikah. Dia telah dipermalukan karena merupakan keturunan dari Jack Vessalius— dalang dan _antagonis_ sebenarnya di balik tragedi sablier. Dia telah ditinggalkan orang-orang yang dulu mengagumi dan menghormatinya. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap kuat dan tidak mati karenanya…." cerita Vincent.

Hati Oz terasa begitu sakit. Jadi, Ada hidup lama dan makmur namun tidak bahagia? Memegang ikatan yang telah terputus di dadanya dan kemudian mengumpulkan ikatan yang baru.

"Dua tahun setelah Ada menerima uang asuransi dari pemerintah, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria di pasar, seorang ksatria lokal bernama _Sir_ Andreas Van Wesel yang keluarganya mengelola sebuah perkebunan di desa kecil Aellerecit, dan terlepas dari semua yang telah terjadi … pria itu sangat mencintainya. Mereka menikah pada musim gugur tahun 1903, diantara latar belakang demam revolusioner dan dia melahirkan anak pertamanya diakhir musim semi. Dia menamai anak itu Orvelle—dia yang datang dari tanah emas—"

Vincent juga bercerita, ketika invasi yang berubah menjadi perang internasionl berlanjut, Ada melakukan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan selama gelombang kekacauan pertama. Meskipun rumahnya tidak sebesar dulu, furniturnya tidak semewah dulu, dan sumber dayanya tidak seluas dulu, dia menyumbangkan semuanya bagi mereka yang rumahnya telah hancur karena dibom, juga bagi mereka yang orang-orang yang dicintainya terluka bahkan meninggal. Ketika suaminya memimpin kaveleri ke-15 diantara sesama perwira militernya, dia bekerja siang dan malam untuk membuat sistem peringatan bagi Aellerecit dan kota-kota sekitarnya untuk mencegah pengeboman mendadak terhadap rakyat. Anggota _Club_ supernaturalnya dari _Lutwidge Academy_ dan dirinya bekerja sama untuk melindungi keselamatan pasukan mereka dalam perang dengan sihir, tetapi tentu saja hal itu dirahasiakan. Dia tidak tersentak ketika upaya perang mulai mengirim orang-orang yang terluka bahkan cacat ke tempat perlindungannya, atau ketika perawat yang datang bersama para tentara tersebut mengajarinya menjahit daging, bahkan ketika itu adalah daging suaminya sendiri dia menjahit.

"Suaminya pulang dari perang beberapa tahun kemudian dan anak kedua mereka Aurelius lahir segera setelah itu. Aurelius adalah anak yang bahagia, seorang anak laki-laki yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, yang tidak pernah tahu kesedihan perang seperti Kakaknya. Hanya beberapa bulan setelah kelahirannya pada tahun 1911, kekalahan yang solid diberikan kepada musuh-musuh Sablier dan perjanjian damai dibuat. Namun ironisnya hanya beberapa bulan setelah itu, Orvelle meninggal karena _difteri_ ketika anak itu berusia hampir delapan tahun."

"Apa?" tanya Oz kaget, tak menyangka putera pertama Ada meninggal diusia yang masih sangat kecil.

"Kehidupan mereka tenang setelah itu. Namun itu hanya laut yang tenang sebelum badai karena seperti yang kalian semua tahu … tiga tahun kemudian, Perang Dunia pertama yang terpusat di Eropa meletus. Meskipun demikian, enam tahun setelah kematian Orvelle mereka memiliki anak ketiga —Vietta— Nenekmu. Mereka juga mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk mengirim Aurelius ke satu-satunya _Institute _besar di Perancis pada masa itu. Meskipun mereka kehabisan uang, tetapi Aurelius masih bisa bersekolah dengan beasiswa untuk anak-anak berprestasi."

"Syukurlah," komentar Oz merasa lega karena ia akhirnya mendapat kabar baik.

"Sayangnya—" kata Vincent.

"Apa lagi? Jangan bilang itu kabar buruk lainnya?!" potong Oz.

"Maafkan aku Oz tapi ini memang kabar buruk. Kudengar suaminya meninggal dalam perang dunia pertama dan Aurelius ketika dia diharuskan untuk melakukan wajib militer, dia juga meninggal dalam Perang Dunia II."

"Oh, tidak!" kata Oz menangis lagi.

Vincent kemudian bercerita bahwa Sharon Rainsworth yang berada dalam situasi keuangan yang sedikit lebih menyedihkan daripada mereka, masih berkunjung ke rumah Ada dari waktu ke waktu. Meskipun dia jatuh miskin, Sharon tetap tenang dan tegar dan suaminya —Reim— masih tetap baik kepada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Anak perempuan mereka, Shelah memiliki karakter yang lebih pendiam daripada Vietta, dan gadis itu hobi membaca. Mereka berdua menjadi teman baik dan pergi ke sekolah yang sama.

"Vietta kemudian menikah dengan Noe de Grandville pada tahun 1949 dan mereka berdua dianugerahi seorang puteri, yaitu Ibumu—Marianne. Dan setelah lima bulan terbaring sakit, Ada meninggal pada tahun 1960 di usia 78 tahun. Meskipun begitu, dia bahagia karena dia mempunyai seorang cucu yang aku sendiri heran … Mengapa Ibumu itu begitu mirip dengan Ada padahal dia bukan reinkarnasi Ada? Lalu, keluarga Kakekmu mengubur Ada di pulau Elysee, di sebelah spanduk makam _Duke_ Oscar dan makam milikmu yang sebenarnya kosong."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sharon_-chan?_"

"Sharon meninggal diusia 83 tahun, penyebab kematiannya sendiri karena usia tua. Sedangkan Reim meninggal lebih dulu … sekitar dua belas tahun sebelum kematian Sharon."

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Gilbert? Seperti apa kehidupan kalian?"

"Kalau soal kami kau bisa tanyakan padanya nanti sebab aku sudah lelah bercerita. Meskipun penampilanku seperti ini … aku ini sudah kakek tua."

"Ya, aku tahu. Um, dari cara bicaramu sepertinya kau tidak suka menjadi tua? Terlalu banyak mengeluh itu tidak baik."

"Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ketika kau sudah tua nanti. Asal kau tahu saja, menjadi tua itu sangat tidak enak. Aku benar-benar iri padamu dan Alice. Di kehidupan kalian yang dulu, kalian berdua tak perlu mengalami masa tua…." kata Vincent yang kemudian tersadar bahwa perkataanya barusan mungkin akan membuat Oz tersinggung mengingat dia adalah _B-Rabbit_, seekor _chain_ yang nyaris menghancurkan dunia.

"Maafkan aku Oz, aku tak bermaksud membuat—" perkataan Vincent terpotong oleh tawa ringan Oz.

"Kau meminta maaf untuk apa, Vincent? Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Lagipula, sejak Gilbert kembali padaku … aku bisa menerima jati diriku sebagai _B-Rabbit_. Dia bahkan sampai memberikan sebelah tangannya pada _Raven_ hanya karena merasa bersalah telah menembakku. Selain itu, _Uncle _Oscar … dia menyadarkan diriku bahwa aku berhak untuk dicintai. Break dan yang lainnya juga sangat peduli padaku dan itu membuatku bahagia."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf soal Ada. Sebenarnya aku mulai mencintainya tapi kupikir karena aku adalah seorang Baskerville aku tidak akan bisa membuatnya bahagia. Jadi aku … aku menyerah dan mengabaikannya."

"Vincent meskipun Ada mungkin tahu bahwa Gilbert berbohong tentang kematianmu, tapi Ada … dia pasti mengerti. Dia memang orang yang seperti itu dan aku percaya padanya."

"Ceritaku tentang Ada pasti membuatmu sangat sedih dan merasa bersalah, bukan? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin tadi sebaiknya tidak usah aku ceritakan saja. Kehidupannya yang seperti itu pasti membuatmu kepikiran, bukan? Padahal kau harus mengurangi stres dan perasaan sedih, sebab itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi kesehatanmu."

"Ya, aku memang sedih. Tak mungkin jika aku tidak, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Lihat wajahmu sekarang, sangat pucat."

"Jangan khawatir, kurasa aku hanya kelelahan saja setelah membantu memanen anggur selama beberapa jam. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah istirahat," ujar Oz yang kemudian berdiri. Gerakkan yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuatnya pusing.

'_Eh? Ada apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan?'_ tanya Oz pada dirinya sendiri, dan ia tersentak. Sudahkah ia meminum obatnya usai makan siang tadi?

'_Sial, aku lupa! Aku belum mengambil obatku,' _pikir Oz sambil berjuang melalui gelombang pusing dan nyeri pada persendiannya.

Tidak ada obat ajaib untuk penyakit autoimunnya dan sekarang tubuhnya tidak lagi mempunyai kekuatan untuk sekedar berdiri. Ia merasakan sakit yang menusuk di tengah dadanya, penglihatannya menghitam setiap kali dia mencoba bergerak. Ia harus berbaring. Ia pun kembali duduk di kursinya.

Vincent menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Hey, apa yang terjadi? Merasa tidak enak badan?"

Sebuah tawa miris keluar dari bibir Oz sebelum ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dan menutup kedua matanya. "Aku lupa minum obat saat jam makan siang tadi," katanya menjawab pertanyaan Vincent.

Vincent terkejut. "Apa? Kupikir kau sudah minum obat!"

"Bantu aku ke tempat tidur, kamarku di sebelah ruangan ini…." kata Oz.

Vincent mengangguk. Ia kemudian membantu Oz berdiri, lalu memapahnya ke luar dari ruang kerja.

"Aku bodoh sekali," gumamnya. Vincent masih menahan tubuhnya.

Begitu sampai di kamar Oz, Vincent lekas mendudukkan Oz di tempat tidur. "Di mana obat-obatan mu, biar aku ambilkan?!" katanya.

Oz menghela nafas dan memijat-mijat dahinya dengan tangannya. Visinya semakin kabur dan beberapa detik kemudian mulai menghitam. "Maafkan aku, aku selalu membuat semua orang, termasuk kau khawatir tentangku. Aku egois dan aku tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana tindakanku mempengaruhi orang-orang di sekitarku sampai terlambat … harusnya aku tidak lupa. Edgar akan marah. Dulu, aku bahkan membuat Ada berjuang sendirian. Aku tidak bisa menjadi Kakak yang baik atau Adik yang baik. Itu semua salahku—"

"Aku bertanya di mana obatmu? Mengapa kau malah berbicara melantur sekarang?" kata Vincent.

"Obatnya ada di—" tubuh Oz merosot dari posisi duduknya saat ia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Oz!" teriak Vincent."Ya Tuhan, aku harus menemui _Monsieur_ Noe sekarang juga!"

Vincent berlari keluar kamar dan lekas turun ke lantai bawah. Di ruang keluarga Tuan Noe sedang menghitung jumlah amplop berisi upah para pekerja, memastikan jumlahnya sesuai dengan jumlah para petani yang bekerja hari ini.

"_Monsieur_ Noe!" kata Vincent terengah-engah karena baru saja berlari sambil menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa, nak?" tanya Tuan Noe.

"Tolong panggilkan dokter … O- Rene, dia pingsan!"

"APA?" kaget Tuan Noe yang langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu, mendekati meja di pojok ruangan. Ia mengambil telepon dan lekas menekan nomor ponsel dr. Lawrence.

.

.

Vincent merenung di kamar tamu yang saat ini menjadi kamarnya. Mereka harus segera menemui Gilbert, tapi Oz tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah tubuhnya masih sanggup bertahan selama beberapa hari lagi? Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya hampir mencapai batasnya. Ia harus segera membawa Oz dan Alice pada Kakaknya.

Sementara itu di ruang keluarga, Marianne dan Dino bertanya tentang Vincent pada putera sulung mereka.

"Sebenarnya Vincent itu siapa? Rene bilang, dia temannya tapi Rene bahkan belum memberikan kejelasan tentang sejak kapan mereka berteman?" tanya Marianne.

Edgar menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. Edgar menceritakan semuanya pada Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakeknya. Ia bercerita tentang Oz dan dirinya, juga Alice pada era Victoria. Ia juga menceritakan tentang siapa Vincent dan tujuannya datang ke sini.

"Reinkarnasi? Rene adalah Oz Vessalius? Kau adalah Elliot Nightray? Alice adalah B-Rabbit? Dan orang yang bernama Vincent itu datang kemari untuk menjemput Rene dan Alice untuk dipertemukan dengan Gilbert?" Dino menegaskan pertanyaannya.

"Ya. Sebelumnya aku juga tidak percaya ketika Rene menceritakan itu semua padaku. Kupikir dia hanya berbicara omong kosong karena gangguan kepribadiannya sedang kumat, tapi… sebenarnya belakangan ini aku mengalami mimpi yang aneh. Aku bermimpi tentang rumah-rumah Victoria, tentang seorang pelayan sekaligus teman dekatku yang bernama Leo, tentang Gilbert dan Vincent yang menjadi Kakak angkatku. Aku tidak pernah mengakuinya karena aku tak ingin. Aku takut kalian akan menganggapku gila, tetapi meskipun hanya itu saja mimpi yang aku lihat … rasanya itu sangat nyata, seolah itu semua bukan sekedar mimpi melainkan kenangan."

"Jadi kami harus memanggil kalian apa? Oz dan Elliot?" tanya Kakeknya.

"Kalian boleh memanggil kami apapun. Kami mungkin adalah Elliot dan Oz di masa itu tetapi kami berdua juga Edgar dan Rene, cucumu, Kek."

"Ya, memang Nenekku punya foto hitam putih usang berlatar belakang _tea party_ yang berhasil beliau amankan dari perang, dan di sana ada tiga anak yang lumayan mirip dengan kalian bertiga; Edgar, Rene, Alicia. Mungkin kalian bertiga memang reinkarnasi mereka? Tapi … Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" ujar Marianne yang kemudian menangis.

Dino memeluk isterinya untuk menenangkannya. "Jika itu bisa membuat Rene bahagia, kita izinkan saja dia untuk pergi menemui Gilbert. Yah, tapi tentu saja tidak sekarang atau besok … nanti setelah kesehatannya membaik!" kata Dino bijak.

"Tapi…." Marianne menimpali tetapi ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan.

"Jangan khawatir Bibi, aku akan mencoba membujuk Gilbert agar dia mau tinggal bersama kita di sini. Lagipula, aku suka St. Emilion. Aku suka ladang anggur Kakek Noe. Aku suka kucing-kucing peliharaan kalian. Aku suka _dessert_ buatan Paman Dino. Aku suka mendengar Kakek Noe mendongeng. Aku suka masakan Emillia dan Martha. Aku suka bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Edgar dan Oz di ladang. Aku juga suka menu masakan daging buatan Bibi Anne!" cerita Alice.

"Saya akan menemani Tuan Muda Rene dan Nona Alicia, memastikan mereka berdua tidak terluka dan baik-baik saja!" sambung Emillia.

"Aku juga akan ikut apabila kalian mengizinkan. Dan aku pasti akan menjaga dan melindungi Rene, Alicia, juga Kak Emillia!" tegas Edgar.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengizinkan tapi tolong … usahakan untuk kembali kemari secepatnya!" sahut Tuan Noe.

"Mama, bolehkah?" tanya Edgar.

"Asal kalian kembali sesegera mungkin," jawab Marianne.

"Terima kasih Mama, Papa, juga Kakek."

"Yah, jaga diri kalian baik-baik!" Dino menimpali.

"Mama akan melihat Rene," kata Marianne yang kemudian meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Aku ingin minum. Menantu, temani aku minum!" sahut Kakek Noe.

Dino mengangguk dan mengikuti Ayah mertuanya ke ruang makan.

"Aku akan menemui Vincent dan memberitahunya kalau mereka sudah memberi kami izin," ujar Alice.

"Emily, ayo kita minum cokelat panas di kamarku!" ajak Edgar.

"Eh? Baiklah, pergilah duluan akan kusiapkan dulu! Kau mau susu cokelat dengan _cream_ atau cacao?"

"Aku ingin _dark chocolate_. Sekalian cemilan yang banyak, ya? Stres selalu membuatku kelaparan."

"Ya, akan kubawakan banyak _macaron_ kesukaanmu."

Emillia undur diri, Edgar pun menghela nafas sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

.

Marianne berbaring di samping putra bungsunya dan kemudian membelai rambutnya lembut.

Kelopak mata Oz terbuka perlahan dan ia tersenyum. _"Mom?"_

"Apakah akumembangunkanmu?" tanya Marianne.

Oz menggeleng. "Maaf karena aku lupa minum obat," katanya.

"Iya _Mommy_ maafkan tapi lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi, ya? Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung saat Kakekmu memberi kabar bahwa kau jatuh pingsan."

Oz mengangguk. "Aku janji tak akan lupa. Omong-omong, tadi sore dr. Lawrence mengambil _sample _darahku lagi, dan besok aku harus ke Rumah Sakit untuk melakukan beberapa _test."_

"Ya sayang, _Mommy_ akan menemanimu."

"…tapi aku tidak mau dirawat di sana!"

"Jangan bilang begitu! Kalau memang dokter menyarankanmu untuk dirawat, kau harus melakukannya."

"Aku tidak mau dan aku tidak suka."

"Tidak akan lama, sayang. Paling juga hanya beberapa hari. Bukankah kau ingin menemui Gilbert?"

"_Mom _tahu dari mana?" tanya Oz terkejut.

"Dari Kakakmu. Kami bertiga sudah sepakat untuk mengizinkanmu pergi dengan syarat khusus."

"Syarat khusus?"

"Ya. Kembalilah ke sini. Lagipula, dokter menyarankanmu untuk tinggal di pedesaan, bukan di kota besar."

"Aku mengerti, akan aku usahakan. Terima kasih karena sudah memberi izin."

Marianne mengangguk. "Apakah kepala dan persendianmu masih sakit?"

Oz mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan dadamu?"

"Sakit, tapi tidak sesakit tadi siang. Aku bisa bernafas dengan mudah sekarang."

"_Oh, honey!_" kata Marianne yang kemudian mendekap Oz dengan pelukkan longgar.

"_Mom,_ jangan menangis!"

Marianne bisa merasakan ibu jari putranya menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"_I love you, Mom."_

"_I love you too, _Rene. Kembalilah tidur, kau harus banyak istirahat!"

Oz mengangguk.

"_Mommy_ akan menemanimu tidur malam ini, tak ada penolakkan!" tegas Marianne membuat Oz tidak bisa membantah. Yah, ia pikir sesekali tidak apa-apa dimanjakan seperti ini.

"Dulu ketika aku adalah Oz … saat aku sakit, aku hanya ditinggal sendirian di kamar, dan apa kau tahu _Mom?_ Saat itu belum ada lampu, aku sangat ketakutan, kesepian, dan juga kedinginan!" cerita Oz.

"Berarti kau senang _Mommy_ menemanimu tidur malam ini, kan?"

"Hanya jika _Daddy_ tidak marah."

"Dia tidak akan marah. Lagipula, setiap malam aku tak pernah lupa untuk memberikan apa yang Ayahmu inginkan. Yah, meskipun Mama tidak membiarkannya untuk mengeluarkannya di dalam."

"Apanya yang dikeluarkan?" tanya Oz polos.

Marianne _blushing._ "Kau tidak perlu tahu lah. Itu rahasia _Mommy and Daddy."_

"Hmm.…"

Marianne berbaring telentang dan Oz meringkuk di sekelilingnya, meletakkan kepalanya yang demam di dada Ibunya yang dingin. Oz bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Ibunya yang teratur. Itu membuatnya _relax,_ dan ia pun tertidur lelap dalam beberapa menit.

Marianne tersenyum, akhirnya putranya tidur lelap. Namun ia khawatir karena dahi putranya terasa panas. Dengan hati-hati ia meraih sebungkus alat kompres _instant _di atas meja nakas, mengambilnya satu lembar dan kemudian menempelkannya di dahi Oz. Marianne mulai menguap dan menutup matanya.

.

_-PH-_

.

Alice bosan. Emillia sedang sibuk menggantikan Oz membuat laporan keuangan kemarin. Edgar sedang pergi ke Rumah Sakit bersama Ibunya untuk mengantar Oz. _Monsieur_ Noe sedang menggantikan Edgar mengawasi para pekerja yang sedang memanen anggur di ladang.

Hari ini cuaca sangat panas, jadi ia malas ikut membantu memetik buah anggur. Alice kemudian tersenyum, ia ingat masih ada Vincent di rumah ini. Gadis itu pun pergi ke kamar tamu yang ditempati Vincent.

Vincent rupanya masih tidur walaupun ini sudah jam 8 pagi, padahal Martha sudah menyiapkan menu sarapan hari ini. Alice membangunkan Vincent dengan beberapa cara. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Vincent akhirnya terjaga dan Alice langsung menyuruhnya untuk mandi sementara ia menunggu pria itu di balkon. Setelah Vincent keluar dari kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian, Alice mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Ia menghidangkan menu sarapan di atas troli perak yang di bawa Martha setengah jam yang lalu di atas meja.

"Hari ini tenang sekali, padahal biasanya rumah ini begitu ramai. Di mana semua orang?" tanya Vincent setelah mereka selesai sarapan.

"Emillia sedang menggantikan pekerjaan Oz. Kakek Noe sedang menggantikan pekerjaan Edgar. Paman Dino pergi kerja seperti biasa. Bibi Marianne dan Edgar pergi mengantar Oz ke Rumah Sakit."

"Apakah kondisi Oz memburuk?"

"Katanya sih cuma untuk pemeriksaan rutin, tapi kalau memang perlu … Oz mungkin harus dirawat."

"Biasanya butuh waktu berapa lama jika dia harus dirawat?"

"Mm, tergantung keadaanya. Bisa tiga hari atau bahkan dua minggu."

"Sejak kapan dia sakit?"

"Sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Jangan khawatir, kita pasti bisa segera pergi untuk bertemu dengan Gilbert. Lagipula ini bukan musim dingin, jadi Oz pasti akan segera pulih. Kalau musim dingin, biasanya dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu atau dua minggu. Jari-jarinya biasanya juga akan berubah warna menjadi biru atau putih dan ia akan batuk-batuk sepanjang waktu," cerita Alice.

"Separah itu kah?" tanya Vincent terkejut.

Alice mengangkat bahu. "Mereka bilang perawatan dapat membantu tetapi penyakit itu tidak bisa disembuhkan. Kudengar dari Emillia, obat yang selama ini mereka berikan semata-mata hanya untuk meringankan tingkat keparahan gejala dan mencegah kerusakan organ lainnya."

"Mengapa Oz bisa mengidap penyakit itu? Bukankah lupus cenderung lebih sering terjadi pada wanita dan lebih rentan dialami oleh orang-orang yang memiliki ras Asia dan Afrika?"

"Memang, tapi Neneknya Oz memiliki riwayat penyakit itu dan dari kecil Oz sering stres. Kudengar dia pernah didiagnosis memiliki gangguan mental dan juga gangguan kepribadian saat dia berumur dua belas tahun. Aku juga sering bermimpi tentang kehidupanku yang dulu sama seperti Oz, tetapi aku tidak begitu memikirkannya dan biasanya aku akan melakukan kegiatan pengalihan seperti melakukan apapun yang aku suka. Begitulah caraku mengatasinya supaya aku tidak stres."

"Ternyata kau hebat juga ya, kelinci bodoh?!"

"Mengapa kau juga memanggilku kelinci bodoh? Yang kelinci itu Oz!" sewot Alice.

"Sudah jangan marah, aku hanya becanda. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke pusat kota Bordeaux? Atau pergi ke pasar? Mungkin kau mau pergi ke danau atau pantai?"

"Hari ini panas sekali, aku tidak mau keluar rumah!"

"Kau kan bisa memakai payung. Memangnya kau tidak bosan?"

"Bosan. _Well,_ ayo kita pergi! Tapi tidak usah ke danau apalagi pantai perak. Kurasa akan panas sekali di sana, kulitku bisa terbakar nanti…." jawab Alice.

"_Ok._ Nah, ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

Alice mengangguk penuh semangat. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan berkeliling kota Bordeaux, melihat bangunan-bangunan tua sekaligus mempelajari sejarahnya.

"Jika besok tidak terlalu panas, maukah kau menemaniku ke pasar di pagi hari? Lalu, pergi ke Pantai Hourtin dan bersenang-senang di sana sampai sore?"

"Permintaanmu seperti orang yang sedang sekarat, Vince!" komentar Alice.

"Sebenarnya aku memang sekarat," balas Vincent apa adanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Alice dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hey, tidak perlu menangis! Aneh sekali rasanya, soalnya dulu sekali … kau sangat membenciku, bukan? Dan kau bilang tak akan pernah memaafkanku!"

"Itu bukan aku tetapi _White Alice!"_

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, sejak dulu aku tidak begitu peduli pada Jack. Aku hanya sayang Oz."

"Mm… yah, lagipula itu sudah lama sekali. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Alice."

"Ah iya, mari kita pergi besok! Panas terik pun tak apa."

"Terima kasih," kata Vincent tersenyum tipis. Alice balas tersenyum.

.

.

"Vincent, maaf karena aku harus dirawat selama dua hari!" kata Oz.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku bersenang-senang selama dua hari ini."

"Kita bisa pergi hari ini juga kalau kau mau?!" tawar Oz.

"Tidak, besok saja. Lagipula, kau baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit … orangtuamu tak akan mengizinkan. Hari ini kau istirahat saja di kamar, biar besok kau bisa pergi dengan kondisi fit."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok Vincent!"

"Ya, sampa jumpa!" balas Vincent.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Alice.

"Kau tidak lihat wajahnya masih pucat. Kita bisa pergi besok. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Um, boleh! Tapi ke mana?"

"Kemana saja lah, yang penting kau suka."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita _chateau_ milik bibi? Aku mau _spa wine!"_

"_Okay!'_

Vincent sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Alice yang sekarang sangat memerhatikan perawatan kulitnya. Ia tidak membenci sisi _feminine_ Alice yang satu ini. Setidaknya di hari terakhirnya di St-Emilion, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Alice. Dulu sekali, saat ia masih anak-anak sebenarnya ia ingin berteman dengan Alice dan bisa akrab dengannya seperti yang diharapkan _master_-nya. Hanya saja sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga terjadi. Alice mengomentari mata merahnya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk, seperti mengejeknya yang dianggap sebagai _'child of misfortune'_. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Gilbert sangat marah. Sejak saat itu, dia jadi membenci Alice karena telah membuat Kakaknya memasang wajah seperti itu lagi. Namun sekarang ia mengerti bahwa sebenarnya itu hanya masalah yang sepele. Tidak seharusnya ia gelap mata hingga berakhir menjadi seseorang yang hobi merusak boneka-boneka Alice bahkan mencongkel kedua mata kucing kesayangan Alice —Ceshire—.

"Alice…." kata Vincent setelah mereka berdua selesai perawatan.

"Mm..?"

"Maaf soal kucingmu—Ceshire. Seharusnya aku tidak melukai mata kucing kesayanganmu itu. Kau marah sekali dan saat itu tak sedikit pun aku merasa bersalah ataupun meminta maaf padamu."

"Itu bukan aku. Ceshire membenciku."

"Jadi itu juga _White Alice?_"

"Benar, kami berdua sering bertukar tempat. Dan sebenarnya sudah lama sekali aku ingin meminta maaf soal … mengataimu _child of misfortune._ Ya, itu adalah aku yang mengejekmu, bukan _White Alice_."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih Vincent."

Vincent mengangguk. Setelah ratusan tahun berlalu, ia dan Alice akhirnya bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman mereka. Perasaan lega membuncah di dadanya.

_._

_-PH-_

_._

Mereka bertiga akhirnya bisa berkumpul kembali. Tentu ia merasa bahagia, tetapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa sangat sedih. Ketika ia bertanya pada Gilbert tentang Vincent dan kemudian Gilbert menjawab Vincent sudah tiada, rasanya ia ingin menangis meraung-raung. Ia senang karena Gilbert bersedia tinggal bersama mereka di St-Emilion. Namun ia belum sempat menyampaikan ucapan selamat tinggal pada Vincent. Gilbert berkata bahwa mungkin mereka akan berjumpa kembali dalam lingkaran yang lain. Meskipun demikian, tetap saja hatinya terasa sesak padahal ia sudah semakin akrab dengan Vincent.

Alice benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan apapun hari ini. Ia hanya ingin mengurung diri di kamar. Ia bahkan tidak bernafsu makan meskipun Edgar memesankan banyak sekali hidangan daging untuknya, khusus untuk hari ini.

'_Seperti inikah rasanya kehilangan? Ternyata rasanya sakit, sakit sekali, sesak. Aku merindukan Vincent!' _bathinnya menjerit.

"Alice, boleh aku masuk? Tolong buka pintunya!" kata seseorang di balik pintu.

"Tidak, Oz. Tolong jangan ganggu aku! Saat ini aku hanya ingin sendirian!"

"Aku mengerti, tapi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja aku!"

"Ya, tentu. Terima kasih."

"Omong-omong, apa Emillia tidak bersamamu saat ini?"

"Edgar hanya memesan tiga kamar di Hotel ini dan meskipun Em sekamar denganku, aku sedang ingin sendirian … jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk memberiku _me time_ dan aku tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana?" jawab Alice.

"Oh begitu. Mungkinkah dia sedang pergi bersama, Edgar? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Alice!"

"Ya."

.

Usai reuni yang mengharukan dengan Gilbert, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di Hotel. Alasannya karena sebelum Vincent membawanya dan Alice ke Reveille, ia berkata ingin berlibur di Paris selama satu minggu. Meskipun Kakek dan Ibunya adalah orang Perancis, tetapi ia lahir dan tumbuh besar di London, jadi ia belum pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat terkenal di Perancis.

Alice awalnya sangat antusias karena ingin melihat menara Eiffel_, Arc de Triomphe, Champs_ _Elysees, _dan obyek-obyek wisata terkenal lainnya. Dia bahkan ikut membujuk Edgar dan Emillia agar memberikan izin. Gadis itu benar-benar ingin pergi jalan-jalan sebelum kembali ke St-Emilion. Namun begitu mereka tahu tentang kepergian Vincent, semangat Alice langsung meluap begitu saja.

Mungkin Alice akan merasa lebih baik setelah menenangkan diri, jadi Oz pun kembali ke kamarnya. Ternyata bukan hanya Alice, Gilbert juga mengurung diri di kamar. Nampaknya hari ini mereka berdua memang sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk diri mereka sendiri. Tidak hanya mereka, ia juga sebenarnya sedih dengan kepergian Vincent. Namun Oz memutuskan untuk menghibur Gilbert. Sedangkan untuk Alice, Emillia mungkin bisa menghiburnya nanti.

"Oz, kau sudah kembali? Di mana Alice?" tanya Gilbert.

"Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Bagaimana denganmu, Gilbert? Apa kau juga ingin sendirian saja hari ini? Kalau jawabannya 'ya' aku akan tidur dengan Edgar saja malam ini."

"Tidak. Kupikir aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau menemaniku," jawab Gilbert.

"Mm, baiklah kalau begitu."

"Omong-omong, kupikir Kakakmu ingin satu kamar denganmu. Tak kusangka, dia malah menyuruhmu untuk satu kamar denganku."

"Kau tahu, Gilbert? Meskipun Edgar seperti itu … dia sebenarnya orang yang paling peka diantara kami semua. Dia paham kalau hari ini adalah masa tersulit dalam hidupmu karena kau baru saja kehilangan Vincent. Lagipula, dia seorang Kakak sekarang. Jadi, dia mengerti bahwa hari ini kau mungkin sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemanimu. Itulah sebabnya dia mengatakan bahwa aku boleh satu kamar denganmu."

"Untuk menghiburku?"

"Ya, jika aku memang bisa melakukan itu."

"Bagiku … kehadiranmu di sisiku sudah cukup untuk menghiburku, Oz. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot melawak atau semacamnya."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, ya? Ah, ya! Mereka bilang, jadwal makan malam adalah pukul 18:30 jadi sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak makan cemilan sebelum jam makan malam."

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa makan banyak saat sedang stres, Oz."

"Begitu, ya? Maaf kalau begitu! Sebenarnya Edgar adalah tipe orang yang seperti itu, makanya kupikir kau juga mungkin sama."

"Benarkah? Padahal saat dia masih Elliot, dia tidak seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan banyak tidur, dan jika tidur tidak membantu biasanya dia akan bermain piano atau membaca buku."

"Kalau soal bermain piano, dia masih melakukannya kadang-kadang!" kata Oz tersenyum, kemudian lekas pergi ke kamar mandi.

Gilbert membuka kulkas mini yang tersedia di dalam ruangan dan mengambil beberapa kaleng bir. Bir yang tersedia di kamar Hotel rupanya harganya jauh lebih mahal dari bir yang dijual di mini market. Namun dia tak begitu peduli, mungkin karena hidup selama ratusan tahun membuatnya kaya raya, ia jadi tak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal uang.

"Gilbert, aku lupa bawa handuk! Bisa tolong ambilkan di dalam koper ku?" teriak Oz dari dalam kamar mandi ketika Gilbert sudah menghabiskan tiga kaleng bir.

"Tentu!" balas Gilbert.

Gilbert membuka koper Oz dan ekpresi di wajahnya langsung berubah saat ia melihat tas ukuran sedang dalam koper tersebut. Resleting tas itu sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan alat tensi darah dan stetoskop. Merasa penasaran, Gilbert pun membuka tas tersebut … rupanya di dalamnya juga ada alat untuk mengukur kadar gula dalam darah, _thermometer_, beberapa jarum suntik, dan juga ada banyak sekali obat-obatan.

"Gilbert, mengapa lama sekali? Apa kau tidak bisa menemukan handuk ku?"

Gilbert pun menjawab, "Maaf, aku sudah menemukannya sekarang!"

Gilbert lekas menutup resleting tas tersebut. Ia mengambil handuk yang dimaksud dan menyerahkannya pada Oz.

"Terima kasih, Gil! Dulu aku hanya memanggilmu, Gil, kan?"

"Ya."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Gil lagi?" tanya Oz sambil mengenakan pakaian ganti.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gilbert.

Beberapa saat kemudian Oz pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dan sekarang sedang mengiringkan rambutnya.

"Dulu aku juga sering mengeringkan rambutmu, boleh aku melakukannya lagi?"

"Eh! Tapi kenapa? Sekarang kau itu kan bukan _butler_ pribadiku, Gil!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin melakukannya lagi!" kata Gilbert mengambil handuk tersebut dari tangan Oz dan kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya. "Oh ya Oz, aku tidak keberatan menjadi _butler_ mu lagi!"

"Haha… tidak perlu. Sekarang kau cukup menjadi temanku saja. Aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau menjadi Kakakku."

"Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana kalau aku menjadi teman sekaligus _butler_ pribadimu seperti dulu? Bukannya aku tidak ingin menjadi Kakakmu, tapi kau sudah punya Kakak laki-laki, kan? Dia bisa membunuhku kalau aku ingin menjadi Kakakmu juga."

"Kau benar juga," balas Oz yang kemudian mengambil satu botol air mineral dari dalam kulkas dan meminumnya.

"Omong-omong, Oz!"

"Mm?"

"Apa kau memiliki masalah kesehatan? Kau punya banyak sekali obat-obatan dan beberapa alat kedokteran."

"Kau tidak seharusnya memeriksa barang-barang orang lain tanpa izin, Gil."

"Ya. Maafkan aku soal itu. Aku tidak bermasuk berbuat buruk, hanya penasaran karena resletingnya sedikit terbuka. Apa kau marah?"

"Sedikit, tapi baiklah akan kumaafkan."

"Terima kasih. Jadi apakah kau sakit, Oz?"

Oz mengangguk.

Merasa _shock _mendengar kenyataan itu_,_ Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya sekian detik.

"Gil, apakah kau masih mau berteman denganku meskipun aku seperti ini? Akankah kau tetap berada di sampingku meskipun kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku? Bahwa aku harus minum dua belas obat yang berbeda untuk mencegah organ-organ dalamku yang lain rusak, sekaligus memastikan tubuhku tidak akan hancur dengan sendirinya?! Atau bahwa aku bisa tidur selama 16 jam dan masih lelah?"

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu Oz, apapun yang terjadi. Aku mungkin jauh lebih menyayangimu semenjak kita bertemu lagi!" jawab Gilbert sambil tersenyum.

"_But if you didn't know me? If we didn't have a history? Are you still love me?"_

"_Of course, I will. You are everything for me, Oz!"_

"Um! Lalu, bagaimana dengan Alice?"

"Tentu saja aku juga menyayangi si kelici bodoh itu!"

Oz tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Gil. Kami menyayangimu juga."

"Apa penyakitmu parah, Oz?"

"Mm… mungkin. Yah, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak sekarat."

"Ya, akulah yang sedang sekarat!" sahut Gilbert.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan pergi secepat itu, Gil."

"Yah, kuharap juga begitu tetapi seperti yang kau tahu … aku ini sudah sangat tua."

"Ya, ampun! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Vincent dalam hal yang satu ini, Gil!"

"Kau akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan jika kau—"

"Jika aku sudah tua nanti, iya, kan?" potong Oz.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Vincent juga mengatakan hal sama padaku."

"Begitu? Rupanya itu karena Vincent."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin bisa hidup sampai tua, jadi bukankah percuma saja mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku?"

"Mengapa kau pesimis begitu? Memangnya kau sakit apa, Oz?"

"_SLE._ Cari saja informasinya di internet kalau kau penasaran, aku sedang malas bercerita."

"Baiklah, aku tak akan bertanya lagi!" kata Gilbert yang kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Lalu, mencari info tentang SLE.

Sementara Gilbert membaca artikel yang ia temukan, Oz duduk di atas kasur dan mulai menyalakan televisi.

"Oz!" panggil Gilbert setelah ia selesai membaca beberapa artikel.

"Um?" gumam Oz, tatapan matanya masih fokus pada layar TV.

"Sejak kapan kau didiagnosis dengan penyakit itu?"

"Satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Gil! Kondisiku sudah semakin membaik sejak kami pindah ke St-Emilion."

"Aku senang mendengarnya," sambung Gilbert meskipun dalam hati ia masih merasa cemas.

"Oh ya, besok kita akan pergi jalan-jalan ke Paris. Apakah kau bisa menjadi _tour guide_ kami, Gil?"

"Kupikir sebaiknya besok aku pergi ke Rumah Sakit saja."

"Eh? Untuk apa? Apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya Oz dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Gilbert menggeleng. "Aku ingin berkonsultasi … Apakah aku bisa memasang tangan buatan atau semacamnya untuk mengganti tangan kiri ku yang hilang? Mungkin tangan buatan yang sama seperti kepunyaan Violet Evergarden?"

"Mengapa baru terpikirkan sekarang? Kau seharusnya bisa melakukannya dari dulu, kan?"

"Dulu aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal itu, tapi sekarang kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku punya dua tangan meskipun yang satunya palsu. Dengan begitu aku bisa merawatmu dengan baik, Oz. Jika kau tiba-tiba pingsan aku bisa menggendongmu seperti dulu. Ingat, saat kelinci bodoh terpecah menjadi ratusan mini Alice dan merepotkanmu sepanjang hari padahal saat itu kau sedang sakit?"

"Maaf soal itu, Gil. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan fakta itu darimu," sahut Oz.

"Tidak. Aku tahu saat itu kau memang sengaja melakukannya karena tidak ingin membuat kami khawatir, sama seperti yang kau lakukan ketika kau berumur 12 tahun. Saat itu kau tidak bilang pada kami bahwa kau sedang tidak enak badan. Kau ingin Nona Ada bisa tetap pergi bersama Tuan Oscar untuk inspeksi satu hari para petani, hingga akhirnya kau pingsan di ladang gandum!" kata Gilbert panjang lebar.

"Itu karena jarang-jarang kita berempat memiliki kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Kau tahu, kan, Ayah membenciku makanya dia selalu melarangku pergi ke luar?! Selain itu, waktu itu Ada terlihat ingin sekali pergi, dia sangat menantikan hari itu Gil. Lagipula, kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan sebagai gantinya. Kita bertiga bisa melihat salju emas."

"Yah, tapi akhirnya Tuan Oscar sangat marah padamu, begitupula Tuan Zai. Kau bahkan menyuruhku pergi dari kamarmu padahal aku tidak ingin kau sendirian ketika kau sedang sakit, Oz."

"Tentu saja aku harus melakukan itu karena aku tak ingin kau tertular penyakitku. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku membuatmu dan Ada menangis."

"Yah, memikirkan bahwa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meminta tolong orang lain pada saat kau pingsan … rasanya menyebalkan, padahal aku pelayan pribadimu tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku merasa tidak berguna."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Waktu itu kau kan lebih muda dariku, Gil. Kau juga lebih kecil dan lebih pendek dariku, jadi kau tidak mungkin bisa menggendongku. Yah, tetapi saat di _Pandora Household_ kau sudah menyelamatkanku, Gil. Kau berhasil menangkapku sebelum tubuhku menyentuh tanah. Saat itu kupikir aku akan mati karena terjatuh dari pohon _maple_. Sejauh yang aku ingat pohon itu sangat tinggi."

"Apakah saat itu … secara tidak sengaja, aku telah membuat hatimu terluka?"

"Eh! Maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku tumbuh dewasa sedangkan kau—"

"Tidak, karena aku dijatuhkan ke Abyss?" potong Oz. "Ya, sedikit! Kebanyakan lebih ke iri karena kau jadi lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dariku. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" lanjut Oz.

"Haha… ternyata kau tidak banyak berubah, Oz. Omong-omong, seperti apa Ayahmu yang sekarang?"

Oz tersenyum. "Dia sangat baik dan menyayangi kami," jawabnya.

Gilbert menepuk-nepuk kepala Oz pelan. "Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Gil. Kau sangat baik padaku. Dulu kau rela mengorbankan tangan kirimu dan sekarang kau bahkan ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan tangan itu untukku."

"Semua kulakukan karena kau sangat berharga bagiku, Oz."

"Terima kasih. Kau juga sangat berharga bagiku dan Alice."

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_A/n : Panjang banget chapter kali ini, wkwkw! Maaf karena Gilbert baru muncul sedikit, soalnya kurang lengkap rasanya kalau nggak ada scene di mana Vincent menceritakan tentang masa lalu Ada. Mohon maaf juga apabila masih banyak typo yang bertebaran. See you next chapter, minna! XD_

_._

_**Balasan review ~**_

_**Yuki'NF Miharu :**__ Thanks udah RnR, Mith! Sebelumnya maaf karena adegan di last chapter-nya nggak aku masukin ke sini dan langsung ku skip, soalnya chapter dua ini udah panjang banget hahaha… And aku juga seneng banget lho karena kamu seneng ma ff ini~ :3_

_Iya, nama mereka jadi ribet and gampang dilupakan kalo ga aku catet dulu, soalnya aku random aja pilih namanya. Ga gitu merhatiin arti dari nama-nama tersebut, tetapi ada sih beberapa nama yang maknanya aku perhatiin juga ;3_

_Aku emang sengaja bikin keluarga Oz berkebalikan dengan keluarganya yang dulu karena aku pengen liat Oz bisa mendapatkan banyak kasih sayang dari keluarganya, mengingat kamu juga tahu sendiri 'kan? di manga-nya, dari kecil dia udah kehilangan sosok seorang Ibu dan Ayahnya juga kayak gitu?! Hikz! Juga kalau di manga malah Oz yang suka memanjakan Adiknya, hehe…._

_Oh ya, di chapter sebelumnya bagian Break masih dikit karena kamu belum kasih tahu nama OC kamu, Mith! Btw, aku tadinya mau pasangin OC ku ma Gilbert tetapi kayaknya ga jadi, mau aku pasangin ma Elliot aja, soalnya di manga-nya Gilbert kan paling sayang sama Oz, bahkan lebih dari rasa sayangnya ke Vincent meskipun dia adik kandungnya wkwk. Aku juga agak bingung bikin scene pendekatan Vincent pada Oz & Alice, jadi aku bikin kayak gitu aja. Semoga ga keliatan maksa~_

_Insya Allah aku bakal semangat bikin lanjutannya. Soalnya seperti yang aku bilang, nulis ff di fandom mayor and minor itu sensasinya beda. Contohnya aja; FF Naruto terbaruku yang views banyak banget sebenarnya tetapi entah mengapa jumlah reviewnya malah berkebalikan, yang terus terang bikin aku kurang bersemangat buat menulis lanjutannya. Nah, kalo ff ini yang views juga dikit jadi aku ga keberatan walaupun sampai chapter ending cuma kamu aja yang meramaikannya, Mith. Yah, setidaknya ga kosong amat gitu. Meskipun cuma berupa uneg-uneg pun bakalan tetep aku terima dengan senang hati XD_

_Yaah, tuh kan pasti masih banyak aja typo yang membandelnya! Ini salah satu bukti bahwa aku orangnya kurang teliti kali, ya? parah emang, padahal aku anak akuntansi. Haha…._

_Oke. Sankyuu buat support-nya Mith! Semoga chapter kali ini nggak mengecewakan. Aamiin. Kamu juga yang semangat kuliah and kerjanya ya?! : 3 /Yaelah panjang banget ini balasan review, udah kayak rel kereta api/ XD_


End file.
